This Around Us'll Fall
by m47e47l
Summary: Alternate Truth Be Told. Syd never told Danny the truth and in return she never discovered the truth about SD6. However, after a year of marriage, things are about to change. COMPLETE.
1. Stranded Starfish Have No Place To Hide

**Summary: **Alternate Truth Be Told. Syd never told Danny the truth and in return she never discovered the truth about SD-6. However, after a year of marriage, everything is about to change.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alias, or any dialogue borrowed for the purpose of this fic.  
The title of this fic comes from the song 'Shelter' by Ray Lamontagne  
The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Here Comes the Flood' by Peter Gabriel.

* * *

**_Stranded Starfish Have No Place To Hide_**

With an exhausted sigh, Sydney Bristow dumped her bag by the front door and shrugged off her jacket. She needed a bath. She needed a glass of wine. She needed Danny.

However, the apartment was still, no sound, no movement and no sign of life.

'_The hospital_,' Sydney thought, trying not to feel unforgiving. Between Danny's shifts at the hospital and her numerous 'business' trips, the two of them barely got to see each other. After a year of marriage it was still a novelty to actually sit down and have dinner together. Their lives had no routine, no structure. It was randomly in and out, grabbing an hour together here and there.

It was taxing, and while the thought devastated Sydney, she knew that it was taking a toll on their relationship. The fact that she wasn't able to disclose the truth about her job, Sydney knew, was causing the most damage, but there was nothing she could do about it. She had sworn to serve her country and if that meant keeping a secret from her husband, she had to deal with that. There was no way she could give up her life at SD- 6. It meant too much to her.

A couple of hours later, Sydney was stretched out on the couch, much more relaxed after a long and languorous bath. Immersed in her book, she jumped slightly when the front door opened.

"Hello beautiful," Danny said, walking across and sitting down beside her. "I have good news."

"And what might that be?" Sydney asked.

"I managed to get next Thursday off," he said. "It turns out that my horrible boss actually agreed that I should be able to see my wife graduate."

Sydney smiled. "Not so horrible, after all."

"Oh, he's still horrible," Danny replied. "I have to pick up an extra night rota to make up for it."

"Not good."

"No, but it will be worth it," Danny smiled. "My wife, the English teacher."

Sydney said nothing as she shifted, slightly uncomfortable, in her seat.

"So, have you started applying for any schools?" Danny queried. "Because Sam was saying that his wife's school is looking for English teachers."

"Uh, Danny." Sydney sat up straight. "I'm not going to be applying for any teaching positions."

Danny eyed her. "What?"

"I'm not going to be applying for any teaching positions."

"Why?"

"Because I am going to continue working for Credit Dauphine."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Danny asked, clearly looking unimpressed.

"No. Danny, I am being completely serious. I'm staying at the bank."

"Forgive me if I'm feeling a little confused, but you have slaved away for years so that you could be become an English teacher and now you are throwing it all away. It makes no sense."

"I'm not throwing it all away, Danny. I am happy at the bank. I want to continue with it before I start to teach."

"Happy?" Danny scoffed. "I don't think so."

"Danny!" Sydney exclaimed indignantly. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true. You are always exhausted Sydney. It takes too much out of you."

"You're always tired when you get back from the hospital." Sydney pointed out, her voice taking on a hard edge. "Does that mean your job doesn't make you happy?"

"That's completely different." Danny replied obstinately.

"How Danny?" Sydney demanded.

"Because we always knew that I would be a doctor. That was always in our plans. Your job at the bank was only ever supposed to be temporary."

"Well, now it's no longer temporary. I'm staying at the bank, Danny."

"Syd," Danny lowered his tone. "Think about this, please. About the amount of time you spend away from home."

"It's the same amount of time that you are absent." Sydney shot back.

"Syd, your business trips. You have to admit, they're excessive. I tolerated them because I knew the day was coming when they would cease." He drew in a deep breath, raking a hand through his hair. "Things…things have been slightly strained lately, am I right?"

Sydney did not speak and instead just gave him a slight nod.

"And if we want things to improve, then something needs to change. We cannot keep living the way we do. It's destructive and you know it."

Sydney stood up abruptly, understanding perfectly the real context of what Danny was saying. "What about you, Danny? Are you going to change? Work fewer hours? Be less _destructive_?"

"Syd, it's not that simple. I'm new at the hospital. I'm still establishing myself and—"

"And so I am going to be the only one who has to change something, right? If you think that that is going to happen then you have got another thing coming, Daniel Hecht."

"Sydney, if you could just—"

"No!" Sydney burst out. "Danny, while it is obviously not apparent to you, my work at the bank is important—"

"Sydney, you are a loan officer."

"It's important to me and I am not ready to give that up." She made to walk off, but then stopped. "If you want things to improve between the two of us, then maybe you should support me and the decisions that I make, instead of belittling the life that I lead."

* * *

An ice cream session with Francie did little to bring Sydney out of her funk. She was furious at Danny. While a part of her could understand where he was coming from, she never would have thought that he would expect her to make all the sacrifices in order to salvage their relationship. 

"Syd," Francie started cautiously. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What is it with you and that bank?" Francie asked and seeing Sydney's affronted expression hurriedly went on. "I'm not judging you or anything. I'm just curious."

Sydney paused thoughtfully. How could she word this? "I feel like I fit in there. I know it's odd with me about to complete an English major, but I am good at what I do. Yes, the job can be time-consuming and yes, it can wear me down, but when I achieve what I set out to do, it makes it all worth it. I know that you are unable to see the appeal that a bank can hold, but Francie, the job, it's just me."

"So, have you told Danny all of this?"

"No. What would be the point?" Sydney replied. "There's no way that he's going to cut back at the hospital- and he shouldn't have to. But he'd made up his mind. My job at the bank is not as important as his. He made that quite clear."

"Aw, Syd." Francie ran a comforting hand up and down her back. "You guys will figure this out. You two are made for each other."

Sydney sighed, rasing a spoonful of coffee ice cream to her lips. "Are we, Fran?"

* * *

"As many of you may be aware, the CIA recently received intelligence which provides us with vital, previous unavailable details of the inner workings of the Alliance. Thanks to some exceptional work, we've confirmed the validity of this intel. Therefore, tonight at 2200 hours, the CIA in conjunction with the FSB, the BAP, the MI5 and the Shin Bet will conduct simultaneous raids on all Alliance facilities and tomorrow morning, God willing, the Alliance will no longer exist."

* * *

"Hey Dixon," Sydney said as she placed her bag on her desk. 

"Hey." Dixon's eyes narrowed with the concern as he observed her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Sydney replied, fighting the urge to rub her eyes.

Dixon looked as if he didn't believe her for a second. "You sure about that?"

"Yes," she nodded firmly. "So, have you heard anything new?" she asked, hoping to change the subject. "Has Sloane returned?"

Dixon shook his head. "No. Geiger was still in his office this morning."

Sydney couldn't ignore the ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach. "This is so weird. It's just like Sloane disappeared off the face of the planet."

Dixon gave her a wry smile. "Given our line of work, is a person disappearing really that hard to believe? Sloane is one of the best. If he doesn't want to be found, he's not going to be."

Sydney shrugged. "I guess…I just can't shake the feeling that something is off."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sydney was still seated at her desk, going over a report she wanted to complete before going home. She wanted to talk to Danny, to try and clear some of the bad air. They had never let an argument linger this long before, and that was contributing to her already uneasy feeling. 

"Hey Syd…Dixon."

The two of them looked up and saw Marshall headed towards their desks, a small plastic container in his hands.

"Hey." Sydney smiled. "What have you got there?"

"Pigs in a blanket. You want one?"

"Uh, no thanks." Dixon said as Sydney shook her head as well.

"What? Hey, nobody can resist a little pig in a blanket. They're hot, fresh out of the oven."

Sydney, who was about to laugh, did not get the chance. Instead, she found herself diving under her desk, as the space around her seemed to explode in a loud bang.


	2. Its Been A Bad Day, Please Don't Take A

Wow. The response to this fic was incredible! Thank you all so much for your positive feedback, I am just completely stoked that people seem to be enjoying this.

**Sloane Ranger: **Vaughn, Jack and Sloane will all be playing a part within this fic.

**Five Stories Fallen: **The is no specific significance to the song that the title came from, except for the fact that it has been used in an episode of _Alias _(4.15: Pandora). You will find that all the songs I have chosen chapter titles from have been used in an episode of _Alias_ at one point or another.

**vaughnfan:** You've read some of my other fics...of course the is going to be a S/V aspect to this story ;)

**Missmeliss4251: **I know this is completely irrelevant, but in regards to your name- my name is Melissa and one of my best friends actually calls me Miss Meliss. Sorry, but I just had to tell you. Oh, and the questions you raised will be answered in the next couple of chapters.

**LilsurferSango: **Ditto on the Mel front! And in regards to the story you were going to write, you should. I would love to see where you would have gone with it.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Bad Day' by R.E.M

* * *

**_It's Been A Bad Day, Please Don't Take A Picture_**

"_Uh, no thanks." Dixon said as Sydney shook her head as well._

"_What? Hey, nobody can resist a little pig in a blanket. They're hot, fresh out of the oven."_

_Sydney, who was about to laugh, did not get the chance. Instead, she found herself diving under her desk, as the space around her seemed to explode in a loud bang. _

Glancing up, Sydney saw that Marshall was still standing, his mouth and eyes opened wide in complete stunned shock.

"Marshall!" She reached up and grabbed him. "Get down."

As bullets rang out around them, Sydney looked over at Dixon, with questioning written all over her face. He could only shrug his shoulders helplessly. Nobody had any idea on what was going on. And as they were all unarmed, they had no choice but to stay put under their desks. Nobody, not even Sydney Bristow- super spy, would have a chance against whoever these people were.

The bullets seemed to stop almost as abruptly as they started. Seconds passed and Sydney was contemplating leaving the safety under the desk to survey what exactly was going on. But she did not get the chance.

A pair of hands grabbed her, placing restraints on her wrists. Yanking her up, Sydney was then escorted out of the Credit Dauphine building.

* * *

"Another fight, hey?" Will commented casually, as Francie handed him a beer. Francie eyed him. She knew that Will had been harbouring feelings towards Sydney for years. She had assumed that they would have ebbed after the wedding, however that had not been the case. 

"Yeah," she replied.

"Over what?"

"The bank. Syd doesn't want to and isn't going to quit after graduation."

Will swallowed his mouthful of beer. "She's staying at the bank? Why?"

Francie shrugged. "How should I know? I understand Syd's obsession with that place as much as you do."

* * *

Sydney had lost track of time. Her watch and jewellery had been removed upon her arrival at…well, she still didn't know where. Sitting in a small, windowless room, she had no way of seeing the sky. Night, day? She had no idea. Danny, she knew, would go crazy if he did not hear from her soon. 

At that point the door opened and a tall, sandy blonde haired man entered. He sat down at the opposite end of the table and opened a folder. Taking out a pen, he looked up at Sydney. "I am Agent Michael Vaughn. I take it that you have been informed that you are currently in federal custody?"

"Yes." Sydney could not keep the biting tone out of her voice. "But what I want to know is why. Why is the American government taking its own employees into custody? What the hell is going on?"

Agent Vaughn ignored her question. "May I have your name?"

Sydney blinked. "My what?"

"Your name. There are series of questions that you will have to be taken through before I can disclose any information to you."

Sydney's eyes narrowed. "You have got to be kidding me. If you think that I am just going to sit here and answer your questions with no understanding of why, then you have another thing coming."

Agent Vaughn looked at her for a few seconds, before leaning back in his seat. "I am not authorized to tell you anything specific at this point, but what I will say is that this situation is serious. I suggest you don't make trouble for yourself by refusing to co-operate."

While his words were anything but comforting, there was something about Agent Vaughn's voice that sated Sydney. She stared at him, directly into his lucid, green eyes. Her name, and that was it. At this point.

"My name," she gave a relenting sigh, "is Sydney Bristow."

A flicker of something, Sydney couldn't quite gauge what, crossed Agent Vaughn's face at the sound of her name. "Sydney Bristow?" he repeated.

"Yes." She watched him as he jotted something down. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he replied, looking up. "When were you first recruited to work for SD-6?"

"I want a phone."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to make a phone call."

"Well, I'm afraid that—"

"No, you listen to me. Myself, along with god knows how many other people you have in custody, all have close ones out there who believe that we work at a bank. I don't know how long I've been here and have no idea how much longer you are planning on keeping me here," she paused for a breath. "I need to call my husband. He needs to know that I am ok."

Agent Vaughn rubbed his chin. "Ms Bristow, I—"

"Please. Let me make the call and then I will answer whatever questions you have."

He looked at her and Sydney knew that she had succeeded. Reaching into his jacket, Agent Vaughn pulled out a phone.

"Any call made through this will be traced and recorded," he said, sliding it across the table. "If you call anybody other than your husband, we will know."

Sydney nodded as she picked up the phone. "Thank you," she said softly.

"I'll give you some privacy," he said, standing up. "Five minutes only."

* * *

Eric Weiss was waiting for Vaughn outside the interview room. As Vaughn walked out, he caught a glimpse at the brunette seated inside. 

"How's it going?"

Vaughn sighed. "I'm letting her call her husband. Then, hopefully, she start to co-operate."

Weiss nodded. "Do you reckon she knows?"

"My guess is no," Vaughn replied, glancing at the door. "Her name is Sydney _Bristow_."

Weiss's eyes widened. "That's Jack's daughter? I would have never guessed…must take after her mother, hey?" The jokey grin fell off his face when he saw the hardened expression on Vaughn's. "Hey, sorry man. I didn't mean—"

Vaughn shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Weiss rubbed the back of his neck. "So if that's Bristow's daughter, are you going to put her through the whole interrogation thing?"

Vaughn shrugged. "That all depends on Jack. I'm calling him now."

* * *

"Hello." 

"Danny."

"Sydney! Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be home hours ago."

"I know, Danny. I'm sorry. I've been called out on another business trip. I'm at the airport now."

Sydney could hear Danny exhaling loudly. "Another trip? You only just got back."

"I know. But it's an emergency and…" Sydney trailed off. What else could she say?

"It always is some emergency, Sydney." Danny said, his tone taking a sharp edge.

"Danny, I am sorry."

"Is this what you really want our life to be like?"

"Danny—"

"Because with you staying with that bloody bank, this is what our life is going to be like. How are we supposed to even consider starting a family if you are jumping on planes at a moment's notice?"

"Danny that is not fair and now is not the time to be having a conversation like this."

"Right. Not the time." Danny said. "I don't think it will ever be the time."

"How could you say that?"

"Because that is how I feel." Danny snapped. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

Danny let out a short laugh. "Yeah, that would be right," he paused for a loaded second. "Sydney, is there any point?"

Sydney's heart skipped a beat. "Any point to what?"

"To continuously trying to make this work."

"Danny…" Sydney's voice was a barely audible whisper.

"Look, Syd." Danny's voice was considerably gentler. "I think that I should go and stay at my brother's for a few days. Call me when you get back. We'll talk then."

"Ok." Sydney's head felt light as she hung up the phone. Resiting the urge to cry, she brought a hand up to her forehead. The life she knew, the life she had invested in for years, was crumbling at her feet.

* * *

Vaughn's brow furrowed with concern as he entered the room. Sydney's demeanour had completely changed. Gone was the powerful defiance she had radiated before, and all that remained was a woman who looked as if she were about to break. 

"Are you ok?"

Sydney nodded. "I'm fine." She straightened up. "Thanks for the phone."

"You're welcome," Vaughn said as he placed his phone back in his pocket. "Now, there has been a slight change. The questions I spoke to you about, it's no longer necessary for you to be subjected to them."

"Why not? Will you still tell me what is going on?"

Vaughn shook his head. "Another agent has requested that they be the one to tell you everything."

"Who?" Sydney demanded.

Vaughn did not answer. Instead he just opened the door, allowing someone to walk in. The last person Sydney would have expected.

Inhaling sharply, she took a second to take them in, to make sure that is was whom she was seeing. Finally, exhaling, she spoke.

"Daddy?"


	3. They Never Tell You Truth Is Subjective

I just want to thank all of you for your feedback. It gets me so excited when I read how excited evrybody is getting over this fic! I was a little worried about it, to tell you the truth. I wasn't exactly how it was going to be received...your positive responses have been a massive relief.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Something Else' by Gary Jules

* * *

**_They Never Tell You Truth Is Subjective_**

"_Why not? Will you still tell me what is going on?"_

_Vaughn shook his head. "Another agent has requested that they be the one to tell you everything."_

"_Who?" Sydney demanded._

_Vaughn did not answer. Instead he just opened the door, allowing someone to walk in. The last person Sydney would have expected._

_Inhaling sharply, she took a second to take them in, to make sure that is was whom she was seeing. Finally, exhaling, she spoke._

"_Daddy?"_

"Hello Sydney." Jack sat down opposite her and Vaughn made his exit, quietly closing the door behind him. Sydney could only stare at her father, her unblinking gaze utterly stunned, yet accusing at the same time.

Jack offered nothing, and after what felt like an eternity passed, Sydney finally spoke, her voice surprisingly steady.

"Is somebody going to tell me what is going on here?"

Jack nodded. "I, uh, wanted to be the one to…explain. I thought that you should hear this from me."

"Hear what?"

"The truth of who you've been working for."

* * *

"_Everybody, the bride and groom."_

_Applause rang out as Sydney and Danny made their way to the middle of the dance floor. As they begun to move slowly to the strains of Van Morrison's 'Have I Told You Lately', Danny couldn't help but notice a hint of disappointment behind Sydney's eyes._

"_Syd," he said softly. "Talk to me."_

"_I…it's just…why didn't he come?"_

"_Your dad?"_

_Sydney nodded. "I know we don't have your average father-daughter relationship. But this is our wedding day. Would it have killed him to make an appearance?"_

"_Syd, I'm sure that he has a legit reason." Danny said. Personally, he did not see what the big deal was. In all his time with Sydney he could count the number of times he'd seen her and her father speak on one hand. Besides, the guy was terrifying. The day would be much more festive without the presence of Jack Bristow._

"_There is no reason," Sydney replied. "He just didn't want to come. He had no desire to see his daughter get married."_

"_Syd," Danny pressed his lips into hers. "I know he is your father, but please, don't let this upset you. Everybody who loves you _and_ who make you happy are here. Focus on that."_

_Sydney gave him a smile. "I love you."_

"_And I love you…which is pretty lucky given what we just did." Danny added with a cheeky grin._

_Sydney laughed, grateful for the distraction from the notable absence on the guest list._

_

* * *

_

Sydney stared at Jack. "I work for the CIA. What I would like to know is who you work for…because you obviously don't really export airplane parts."

"No," Jack admitted. "I never did."

"So, how exactly do you earn a wage, dad?"

"I work for the CIA, Sydney."

Sydney let out a short, derisive laugh. "Right, we've been working for the same organization for years and never knew it."

"Sydney I have known that you were working for SD-6 for quite a while now."

"What? If you knew that why didn't you say something?"

"Because, Sydney, SD-6 is not a branch of the CIA."

Sydney could hear a faint ringing in her ears. "What are you talking about?"

Jack inhaled deeply before continuing. "Over a decade ago, a pool of agents went free-lance. Russian, Libyan, Chinese, Ethiopian—"

"The Alliance of Twelve." Sydney cut him off.

"What do you know about them?"

"They're an enemy of the United States. They're mercenaries. They're dangerous." Sydney replied. "What does this have to do with me?"

"SD-6 is not a black ops division of the C.I.A. SD-6 is a branch of the Alliance. You work for the very enemy you thought you were fighting."

Sydney shook her head, not wanting or unable to comprehend what her father was saying. "This doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense." Jack replied. "You were lied to, led to believe you were serving your country, when in fact you'd been working against it."

Sydney's eyes narrowed. "Give me one good reason why I should believe you," she demanded. "Come on, dad. For the first time in my life, give me a reason to trust you."

Jack simply stared back. "Sydney, it is obvious that you are loathed to accept anything that I have to say. But if you want I can put you in a plane, take you to Langley and show you personally that you have never worked for the CIA." He paused. "You've never been there, have you? Ask yourself why."

Sydney had to accept that her father was making a strong point. Taking a few seconds to compose herself, Sydney spoke, her voice considerably calmer. "If, what you are telling me, is the truth, how could know that I was working for SD-6? Surely the CIA would not be privy to that information."

"Because I have been working in SD-6."

"What?"

"Undercover at Jennings Aerospace."

"You're a double agent?" Sydney said and Jack nodded. "So you knew the truth about SD-6 because the CIA told you?"

"No," Jack replied and Sydney looked at him, surprised. "I knew the truth because I was one of them. The Alliance."

"You were part of the Alliance?" Sydney said, more to herself. "How?"

Jack paused. "Events, around the time of your mother's death, led me to question the life I was leading. By joining the Alliance, gaining their trust and then turning double for the CIA, I felt that I was taking a more active role in taking down those who were betraying our country."

Inside Sydney could feel a seething anger start to bubble. "How could you?" she asked, her voice taking on a sharp edge.

Jack blinked. "Sydney, I have never been loyal to the Alliance, if that is what you are thinking."

"No, that is not what I am thinking." Sydney snapped. "How could you stand by and watch while I was being recruited into this life? I didn't know what I was getting myself into, but you did. Why didn't you say something?"

Jack's expression seemed to contort slightly, as if Sydney had hit a nerve. "Sydney, by the time I had been informed of your recruitment, it was too late. If I had been to approach you…the consequences would have been catastrophic."

"For who? You?"

"No, for you." Jack hesitated. "You don't know what they were capable of Sydney. If Sloane had doubted you, even the slightest, severe actions would have been taken."

At the sound of her superior's name, something clicked in Sydney's mind. "Sloane. Do you know where he is? Do you have him? Is that why you were able to infiltrate so easily?"

Jack shook his head slowly. "Sloane disappeared. We have no idea where he is or what he is up to."

"So he's gone free."

"Yes."

"I can't believe this," Sydney muttered, though more to herself than Jack.

"Sydney—"

"No." She held up a hand. "I've heard enough. Now, could you please leave? I would like to be alone."

* * *

Vaughn stood up abruptly as Jack exited the room. The older man could not contain his disdainful look. 

"Is there any specific reason why you are waiting out here?" he demanded.

A year ago, that statement would have been enough to send Vaughn skulking away. However, since their lives had collided so dramatically 12 months ago, Vaughn was developing the ability to stand up to Jack Bristow.

"I was just wondering how Sy- your daughter took the news."

"Her entire world has just been turned upside down. How do you think she took it?" Jack replied, derision dripping off every word.

"So what did you tell her?"

"Is that really any of your business?"

"Well, as the agent processing her, I would say yes." Vaughn said.

"And I would say no." Jack replied, bluntly.

"Jack." Vaughn's voice lowered. "What did you tell her?"

Jack eyed him for a second. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"Did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth about SD-6 and myself." Jack said. "And that is all Sydney needs to hear."

"And you don't think that—"

"No." Jack cut him off. "Think about what I just told her. How can I tell her about Derevko?"

"Jack…"

"Why are you so eager for Sydney to know this? I thought that you would want this dead and buried."

"I do." Vaughn replied. "But Sydney deserves to be told the truth. She's had enough lies to last a lifetime, don't you think?"

Jack did not respond, thought he knew that Vaughn was making a valid point. He did not need to give Sydney another reason to resent him. He had to tell her the truth about her mother. As soon as possible.


	4. I Need To Know If You Were Real

**smilez4eva: **Just to respond, it's so bad for _my _school work that I'm addicted to writing these stories.

**Em-958: **Yeah, I am studying to be a teacher. Only a year and a half to go before I'll be in a classroom.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Give You Back' by Vertical Horizon

_**

* * *

**_

_**I Need To Know If You Were Real**_

"_Did you tell her?"_

"_I told her the truth about SD-6 and myself." Jack said. "And that is all Sydney needs to hear."_

"_And you don't think that—"_

"_No." Jack cut him off. "Think about what I just told her. How can I tell her about Derevko?"_

"_Jack…"_

"_Why are you so eager for Sydney to know this? I thought that you would want this dead and buried."_

"_I do." Vaughn replied. "But Sydney deserves to be told the truth. She's had enough lies to last a lifetime, don't you think?"_

_Jack did not respond, thought he knew that Vaughn was making a valid point. He did not need to give Sydney another reason to resent him. He had to tell her the truth about her mother. As soon as possible._

* * *

Sydney looked around her surroundings. She figured that it was a good sign that she had been moved from that depressing interview room. She didn't know exactly what this new area was, but it had a couch, so she wasn't complaining. 

She hadn't spoken a word since ending the conversation with her father. In all her years Jack Bristow had never given her a solid reason to trust him, yet for some reason she believed everything that he had told her about SD-6. She knew that he would never fabricate such a story to his own daughter.

And so, she had started the massive task of comprehending what she had been told. Never before had she experience such anger. Anger at those who had lied to her and brought her into such a life. And then anger at herself for being so gullible.

Her thoughts had also turned to Dixon and Marshall. Dixon, she knew, would be handling things. That was what they were trained to do- to cope in stressful situations. But Marshall? She couldn't even begin to imagine how he would be reacting.

The door opened at that point, causing Sydney to jump slightly. She gave Agent Vaughn a small smile as he entered, but it soon dropped when she saw Jack walk in after him.

"So?" she asked. "When can I go?"

"Soon," Vaughn replied. "But there is one more matter that we want to discuss with you beforehand."

"Oh god," she sighed. "What now?"

"It's about your mother." Jack replied.

Sydney's heart skipped a beat. "What about mum?" she whispered.

* * *

_"Ten fingers, ten toes," Jack smiled at the tiny bundle in his arms. "She's perfect, Laura. Beautiful, just like her mother." He looked at his wife. Her smile was not as bright as he would have expected and it did not reach her eyes. "Is everything ok?"_

_Laura nodded. "I'm just tired."_

_Jack smiled. "Of course you are." He settled himself on the edge of the bed. "So, what are we going to name her?"_

_Laura shrugged. "I haven't' really thought about it."_

"_What about Anne?" Jack suggested. "After my grandmother."_

_Laura's nose crinkled. "It doesn't seem right."_

_Jack looked down. "You're right. After all, I don't know about you, but I have the feeling that our daughter is not going to be your average little girl. She needs a special name."_

"_What about Sydney?" Laura murmured._

_Jack met her eyes. "What was that?"_

"_Sydney. What about the name Sydney?"_

"_I love it. Sydney Bristow. Has a ring to it." Jack ran a hand down his daughter's velvet cheek. "Sydney Anne Bristow. You are one lucky girl. You are going to have the best mother in the world."_

* * *

"What about mum?" Sydney asked again, her voice urgent. She looked at Vaughn. "Do you know what he is talking about?" 

Vaughn nodded shortly, and finally Jack spoke up. "Sydney, I honestly hoped that this day would never come."

"What day?"

"The day when you would find out the truth about who your mother really was."

Sydney went to retort, but in seeing Jack's expression, stopped to let him continue.

"I'm just going to come out and say it. Your mother was not a Literature professor named Laura. She was Irina Derevko, a KGB agent, sent to the Untied States to marry a CIA officer." He paused for a loaded second. "Me."

Sydney could only stare as an icy cold feeling ran through her veins.

"During our marriage, Derevko fed the KGB secrets of the United States government, as well as carrying out the execution of over twenty CIA officers."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sydney saw Vaughn shift in his seat as he ran a hand through his hair. But her focus remained mainly on Jack.

"She was KGB? My mother was an agent?" she asked. She tugged at the collar of her shirt. The room suddenly seemed smaller and the air she was inhaling felt like cotton wool.

"Yes," Jack replied.

Sydney bent over, resting her head in her hands, her breaths shaky. She could take this. Her life had been turned upside down enough that day. She just couldn't.

"Sydney," Jack spoke up. "You can't lose control over this."

"You know what, Dad?" Sydney looked up. "This is not the best time to start lecturing me."

"I know how this feels." Jack's voice was quiet.

"Not exactly. You've had a lot longer to make sense of this than I have.

"There was a time when this was news to me, too. Your mother was sent to the United States to steal secrets from a ranking officer of the C.I.A. How she and I _happened_ to meet, how she _supposedly_ fell in love, I thought it was all true. But it was just a set-up."

Sydney's expression turned to one of pain. "Even her wanting to have a family? Was that just part of the plan, too?"

"Sydney—"

"Go." Her voice was forceful.

"Please."

"No. It's not as if you're going to let go somewhere to be alone." Sydney snapped. "So go. Now."

* * *

Francie slammed down the phone with a frustrated sigh. There was still no answer at Sydney and Danny's place, and Sydney's mobile kept going to message bank. Where was she? Danny had called late the night before, worried because Sydney hadn't come home from work, and nor, early the next morning, Francie still hadn't heard from her. Grabbing her address book, she turned to 'H', looking for Danny's mobile number. 

"Hello?"

"Danny?"

"Yeah."

"It's Francie. Have you heard anything from Sydney yet?"

"Yes, she called me a couple of hours after I spoke to you. She's on another business trip."

"Oh," Francie let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"Yeah, thank god." Danny echoed her dully. "If you don't mind, Francie, I have to go. I start a shift in half an hour and need to get ready."

"You're not at the hospital?" Francie asked feeling a little confused. "I thought you were- there's no answer at your place."

"I'm at my brother's," Danny replied, his tone telling Francie that this was the end of the subject. "Look, Francie, I really have to go. I'll speak to you soon."

* * *

Sydney's face darkened when Vaughn walked into the room once again. "If you've got some more revelations for me, you can just turn around right now." 

Vaughn just held up his hands in mock defence. "Nothing, I swear. I just came by to tell you that you are free to go."

Sydney's expression changed to one of surprise. "For real?"

"For real," Vaughn nodded, holding the door open. Sydney wasted no time and was out in a flash.

"There is something I need to bring up with you," Vaughn said as he escorted her out of the building.

"What?" Sydney asked warily.

"The CIA would like to offer you a job."

Sydney couldn't help but snort with laughter. "Heard that one before."

"I'm serious. I've seen you operational files from SD-6. Regardless of who you were working for, your talents as an agent are phenomenal. The United States would be love to have you on their side."

Sydney brought a hand up, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Look, I don't know," she started slowly. "There's some…stuff that I need to figure out."

"Of course, Vaughn replied. "Take all the time you need. The offer will still be on the table."

Sydney nodded as they stopped at the front entrance. "Um…" she paused, unsure of what to say. "I feel like saying thank you, but given the situation, it just doesn't seem right."

Vaughn chuckled. "I understand."

Sydney smiled. "How about just bye?"

Vaughn nodded. "Good bye, Sydney," he said, opening the door. "I hope that we'll be hearing from you soon."

On that note Sydney stepped outside. It was time to go home. Time to start moving on. Time to talk to Danny…about everything.


	5. Can I Handle The Seasons Of My Life?

Thank you all so much for your feedback. I just wanted to clarify a few things on the Syd and Vaughn front. Yes, it will be an aspect of the story, but give it some time, guys! After all, she is a married woman...having her jump into the arms of a man she has just met wouldn't be entirely realistic would it? But that being said, I promise that it will happen.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Landslide' by The Smashing Pumpkins **_

* * *

_**

_Can I Handle The Seasons Of My Life?_

_Sydney nodded as they stopped at the front entrance. "Um…" she paused, unsure of what to say. "I feel like saying thank you, but given the situation, it just doesn't seem right."_

_Vaughn chuckled. "I understand."_

_Sydney smiled. "How about just bye?"_

_Vaughn nodded. "Good bye, Sydney," he said, opening the door. "I hope that we'll be hearing from you soon."_

_On that note Sydney stepped outside. It was time to go home. Time to start moving on. Time to talk to Danny…about everything._

* * *

The apartment was empty when Sydney got home, and she knew that Danny had not stayed there the night before as the bed was made. He, in all their time together, had never made a bed. Sydney suspected that he'd never made one in his entire life. 

After having a bath and dressing, Sydney headed out to the living room and was contemplating calling Danny when the front door opened and he walked in.

"Oh," he stopped short. "You're back." Sydney nodded as he got a slightly suspicious look on his face. "Already? Where did you go?"

"Danny, could you sit down please?" Sydney asked. "We have to talk."

"Sydney, I don't know if I really want to talk to you at the moment," he replied. "Perhaps we should do this tomorrow."

"Danny, sit." Sydney's tone was pleading. "There is something I need to tell you." She could see that he was hesitating. "Please."

Finally, Danny relented and sat himself down on a nearby armchair. He looked at Sydney. "Go ahead."

"It's about my job."

Danny's expression hardened. "What about it?"

Sydney drew in a deep breath. "I don't work for a bank."

* * *

_Danny slumped back into his seat as he watched the ten pins fall. "Ok, what is your secret?"_

_Sydney turned and smiled. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Uh, how about the fact that in every frame you've either scored a strike or a spare." He laughed. "You are seriously injuring my male ego here."_

"_And is that such a bad thing?" Sydney teased._

"_Yes! This is our first date. I'm supposed to be impressing you here."_

_Sydney went to reply, but stopped, distracted by something across the other side of the alley._

"Why do you build me up, buttercup? Baby, just to let me down and mess me around._"_

"_What…" she trailed off laughing. "What is he doing?"_

"_I think he's singing," Danny deadpanned._

"I need you, I need you, more than anyone darling. You know that I have from the start. So build me, buttercup, don't break my heart._"_

"_You call that singing?" Sydney asked with a grin, cringing slightly. "Who is he trying to impress?"_

"I went to the door, I can't take anymore. It's not you, you let me down again._"_

"_Hey," Danny's eyes lit up mischievously. "Maybe I should do a rendition or two. Impress you so that that you would agree to a second date."_

"_How about you promise never to do anything like that," Sydney suggested. "Then I'll agree to a second date."_

_Danny nodded. "Sounds like a deal," he grinned._

"Why do you build me up, build me up, buttercup? Baby, just to let me down and mess me around. And then worst of all, you never call baby when you say you will. But I love you still. I need you, more than anyone darling; you know that I have from the start. So build me up, buttercup, don't break my heart._"_

* * *

Danny's face was locked in a stony expression. Sydney had registered no changes since she had concluded her tale. 

"Danny," she whispered. "Please say something."

He could only shake his head as he stood up and started to pace.

"Danny," Sydney started. "I—"

"So you say that what you just told me is the truth? That you never worked for a bank, that you thought you were working for the CIA when in fact you were working for an enemy of this country."

Sydney nodded. "I know that it seem fantastical, but…"

"Oh, I believe you, Sydney." Danny said, stopping his steps.

"You do?"

"Yes. There is no way that anybody would fabricate a story like that." He paused, running a hand through his hair. "But then again, you've been fabricating stories since day one, haven't you?"

Sydney's heart skipped a beat. "No, Danny—"

"You've been lying to me since day one." Danny shot back, his voice getting louder. "Our entire relationship, full of lies. Your lies. It's no wonder that things are going sour. It's a little difficult to function when one of us is leading a double life."

"Danny, please let me—"

"Stop!" Danny yelled. "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. You lied to me. Obviously when we were exchanging vows only one of us was taking it seriously."

"Danny, that is not true!" Sydney stood abruptly. "I love you."

"And yet you lie." Danny spat out.

"Danny, I was under orders. I was protecting you."

"I don't care, Sydney. I really don't. I have had enough." He looked directly into her eyes. "It's over."

Sydney felt her breath catch in her throat. "What?" her voice was barely audible.

"Us. It's over." Danny replied bluntly. "No more. I will be moving out tonight."

"Danny, we can work through this," Sydney pleaded desperately. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be.

"We might be able to," Danny admitted. "But you see, the thing is, I don't want to. It's over, Sydney. You might as well start accepting it."

* * *

After sitting on the couch and staring numbly into space for god knows how long, Sydney found herself in her car, navigating the streets of Los Angeles at random. 

Had she been naïve to believe that Danny would forgive her when she had told him the truth? She had been clinging to the hope that this would have been a turning point for them. The devastation she had experienced when the truth of SD-6 had been revealed had ebbed slightly when she realized that she could tell Danny the truth.

She pulled into a car park, fighting back tears. She couldn't blame Danny for being angry, but to walk out? That was the last thing that she had expected.

Taking a deep breath, Sydney climbed out of her car and walked into the nearby building. The foyer was eerily quiet and Sydney could hear every step she took.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

Sydney nodded. "I need to speak with Agent Vaughn."

"Is he expecting you?"

"No."

The receptionist frowned slight. "I'll just see if he is available," she said, picking up her phone. "Your name, please?"

"Sydney Bristow."

* * *

"Ugh," Weiss announced his presence in Vaughn's office doorway. "I thought this whole takedown of the Alliance was going to be exciting. Nobody mentioned the paperwork." 

Vaughn grinned, looking up from his desk. "When do they ever mention the paperwork?"

"Yeah," Weiss sighed as he sat down. "What are you working on?"

"Just reviewing some operational files from SD-6," Vaughn replied. "They just keep coming."

"Tell me about it." Weiss said. "So, how did all that stuff with Bristow's daughter end up?"

"What do you mean?"

Weiss shrugged. "I don't know. Is she going to come and work here?"

"I'm not sure. I hope so."

"Oh really?" Weiss said with a sly grin. "And why would that be?"

"Because she is an incredible agent." Vaughn retorted.

"So it wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that she is a very attractive woman?"

"It would have absolutely nothing to do with that," Vaughn said. "And besides she's married."

Weiss just grinned as the phone on the desk started to ring. Vaughn shot him a glare as he picked it up.

"Vaughn here…what…ok, I'll be right out." He placed the phone back in the receiver and stood up.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked, following suit.

"Sydney Bristow is at the front desk," Vaughn replied. "She wants to speak with me."

* * *

Sydney stood when she saw Vaughn walk out into the foyer. "I'm sorry. I haven't pulled you away from anything, have I?" 

Vaughn shook his head. "Do you want to come through? We can talk in my office."

"No. I'll only be brief," Sydney replied. "I just wanted to tell you that I will be turning down the CIA's job offer."

Vaughn could not keep the disappointment off his face. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Sydney said firmly. "I've thought about it. This life of being a spy, it's taken too much from me. I don't want to lose anything else. It's time for me to start over." She paused, collecting herself. "So, if you could pass on that message, I would really appreciate it."

She made to walk out, but Vaughn stopped her.

"Wait," he reached into his pocket, pulled out a business card and handed it to Sydney. "That's my contact details. If you ever change your mind…"

Sydney nodded. "Thank you."

But as she pocketed the card and walked out, she knew that she would have no reason to call him. There was not a chance that she would be altering her decision.

She was out. For good.


	6. And There's Nothing Much Left of Me

Thank you all so much for your feedback. You all seemed so disappointed that Syd decided not to work with the CIA (though I suppose that I was already expecting that reaction). Anyway, I just wanted to tell you, don't give up on Syd: Superspy just yet...

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Trouble' by Cat Stevens

**_

* * *

_**

_And There's Nothing Much Left Of Me_

"How is she doing?" Will asked Francie, as the two of them sat at his desk eating lunch. Naturally, their conversation was centred on Sydney and the recent split from Danny.

"I don't know," Francie replied. "Syd really isn't open to discussing it."

Will shook his head. "I can't believe what that jerk did."

"Hang on a second," Francie said diplomatically. "We don't know the situation."

Will stared at her. "You cannot honestly think that Sydney was the reason behind this? The guy just up and left."

"I realize that, but until we find out exactly what went on, I don't think we should be passing any judgements." Francie replied. "I think that we should just make sure that we are there to support Syd."

Will fell silent as he chewed silently. "Fran?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you think that Syd and Danny would last?"

"Yes," Francie said. "I really thought that they had what it took. Even when they were fighting…this is why this situation is such a surprise." She took a mouthful of drink. "I just hope that they are able to figure this out."

* * *

"Hey, come in," Sydney smiled the following afternoon as she opened the front door to Francie. 

Francie held up a bag. "I brought ice cream."

"Ah, you read my mind." Sydney grinned as she headed into the kitchen for spoons. Francie followed, but stopped when she saw a newspaper opened up on the classifieds, sitting on the bench.

"What's this Syd?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for a job." Sydney replied, handing over a spoon.

Francie frowned. "Why?"

"Um, I, uh, lost my job at the bank."

"What! How could you lose your job? With the hours you put in?"

Sydney shrugged. "They're doing some major downsizing."

"Man, the economy sucks," Francie sighed and then looked back down at the paper, her expression puzzled. "So then, why are you looking at waitress positions when you have just received a Masters in English Literature?"

"I'm not sure if I really want to teach anymore," Sydney replied. It was the only way she could try to explain to Francie. There was no way that she could give her real reason for not wanting to teach. "I just want to sit back, have a little me time and concentrate on salvaging my marriage before committing myself to another career."

Francie paused as she lifted a spoonful of ice cream to her lips. "I guess that makes sense." She suddenly grinned. "Though it will be interesting to see you as a waitress."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Sydney asked indignantly.

"Oh, come on Syd. You've spent the last 8 ½ years working for a bank. Not exactly dirty work, hey?"

Sydney just smiled, as she licked her spoon. She'd leave that comment alone.

* * *

After a few interviews, Sydney was offered a job at a nearby coffee shop. She loved the laid back ambiance of the place, with it's warm lighting and couches scattered within. The total opposite to the steely, warehouse like SD-6. 

After working there for about two weeks, Sydney started to think about contacting Danny. She couldn't just sit back and let her marriage disintegrate without a fight. But she knew that she had to get her own life in order before that could happen. And this job was allowing that to happen.

* * *

"Ok girls. Decision time." Bridget, one of Sydney's co-workers announced. "Are we going with Beck or Coldplay?" she asked, holding up two CD's. 

"Coldplay," Jaz replied at the exact moment that Sydney said, "Beck."

"Great," Bridget rolled her eyes as the other two dissolved into laughter. "I guess that I'm making the decisions around here."

As she turned to put a CD into the stereo, Sydney went back to wiping down the front counter. Glancing at her watch she saw that there was only an hour until the end of her shift. She felt a tiny knot in her stomach. She had made the decision, that morning, that today would be the day to call Danny.

Bridget had decided on Beck, and Sydney found herself humming along as she went about her work, until she heard the bell on the door ring as somebody entered.

"Sydney?"

She looked up and almost did a double take when she saw Agent Vaughn approaching.

"Hey," she replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Vaughn paused. "What are you doing here?"

Sydney let out a small laugh as she looked down at her apron. "I'm working."

"Here?"

"Gotta earn a wage somehow."

"But…"

"But what?"

"Well, I've read you're files. Seen what you are capable of. I just never imagined that you…" he trailed off. "I mean, I am positive that I heard your father say that you wanted to teach Literature."

"I did." Sydney admitted, while wondering just how this man and her father had gotten onto the topic of her career aspirations. Just how much did they have to do with each other? "But the reason I wanted to teach was because my mother was a teacher. Since finding out...I just can't."

Vaughn nodded. "So, how is everything going?"

Sydney shrugged. "There's a lot to work through. I'm doing the best I can."

"Well, at least you don't have to do it alone."

"What do you mean by that?" Sydney asked.

"I was just talking about your husband." Vaughn replied. Sydney did not reply and Vaughn got the inkling that he had said something wrong. "I'm sorry. I just assumed—"

"No, it's ok." Sydney reassured him. "It's just that Danny wasn't really accepting to the fact that I had not been working for a bank."

"Oh." Vaughn wasn't sure of what he could say. "So…"

"We're working through it," Sydney replied, her tone telling Vaughn that the subject was over. "So, what can I get you?"

* * *

Sydney felt a small flame of hope ignite when she saw Danny sitting in the restaurant. He'd shown up. He hadn't blown her off. Surely, that meant something. 

"Hi," she said, sitting opposite him.

"Hello." His reply was terse.

"Thank you for coming." Sydney started tentatively.

"I figured that there were some thing we needed to discuss." Danny replied. "It will be a lot easier if we are civil to each other."

"What will be easier?" Sydney asked, knowing all to well that she did not want to hear his answer.

"Come on, Sydney." Danny's expression softened. "You know what. Things like whether you want to stay in the apartment. If so, we'll need to change the details on the lease. And stuff like who takes the TV, who takes the couch…"

Sydney blinked furiously as she felt a familiar prickle behind her eyes. "But…" Her heart was pounding so loudly that it wouldn't have surprised her if the other restaurant patrons had started to complain.

"But what, Sydney?"

"You're really giving up on us?" Sydney asked. "You don't want to even try and figure things out?"

"Sydney, I thought that I had already made myself clear?"

"But those words were spoken in anger, in the moment. Are you telling me that nothing has changed in the past month?"

"Sydney, I love you, but I don't trust you anymore. The extent to which you lied, the damages that those lies caused, it just can't be repaired."

Sydney struggled to fight back tears. "I don't want this to be over, Danny."

"But it is Sydney." Danny stood up. "I don't want to be married to you anymore. We finished, for good."

Sydney could only watch helplessly as he walked out of the restaurant. Her eyes blurring, she fumbled though her bag for a tissue, but instead she came across her mobile.

After considerable amount of deliberation, Sydney took a deep breath and started to dial.

* * *

"I am so sorry," Sydney said. "I shouldn't have called you." 

"Hey, don't apologise," Vaughn said, his voice concerned. He had to admit that when he had answered Sydney's call that he has been a little shocked. Nevertheless, she sounded upset and so Vaughn had made his way to the pier as fast as possible. Even through her voice, he knew that she shouldn't have been alone.

"But you gave me your number for if I wanted to reconsider a job at the CIA," Sydney was saying. "But I didn't know who else to call. I can't talk to anybody else. My friends don't know the truth. Only you…and my father. And I can't talk to him." Sydney knew that she was rambling, but was powerless to stop it. "I am so sorry."

"Sydney, stop apologising." Vaughn directed. "Now, what's happened?"

Sydney inhaled deeply, raking a hand through her hair. "It's this trying to keep a charade that I'm ok. But I'm not. A month ago, everything fell apart and the one thing, the one hope I was clinging to…well, that's fallen apart as well."

"Your husband?" Vaughn prompted gently.

Sydney nodded, biting her bottom lip as her eyes started to well up.. "He says that he can't trust me anymore. That because of me our relationship was built upon a lie. He's right, but he's not even…" Sydney trailed off, shaking her head. She hated the fact that she was crying in front of Vaughn. He was practically a stranger. "You don't need to hear this."

"Well, I did keep you confined in that pokey interrogation room," Vaughn said. "Let's call this Sydney's Revenge."

Sydney let out a small laugh through her tears. "I can't help but think that there is something seriously wrong when the only person I can confide in is somebody I met a month ago."

"Your friends? You didn't tell the truth?"

Sydney shook her head. "No, which means that I can't tell the truth behind mine and Danny's split."

"What are their names?" Vaughn asked, surprising Sydney a little.

"Uh, Will and Francie." Sydney paused. "They are my best friends and in this time of absolute insanity, I can't even talk to them."

"You can talk to me," Vaughn said simply.

Sydney looked at him. "You mean that?"

"You got my number." Vaughn replied. "You're more than welcome to use it."

Sydney gave him a small smile. "Thank you."


	7. Not Everything Is Gonna Be The Way You

Thank you all so much for your feedback. I was so happy that you all seemed to approve of my version of the pier scene. It was a little daunting re-working one of the best scenes of the entire series, and it was great to see how you responded.

**Rachelle- Your Almighty Vampire: **You question about Syd and the CIA will be answered soon enough...

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'I Shall Believe' by Sheryl Crow

**_

* * *

_**

_Not Everything Is Gonna Be The Way You Think It Ought To Be_

Months passed and Sydney felt it getting easier to get out of bed and face the day each morning. The anger at being lied to by SD-6 was still there, but it was not as sharp. The same could be said about the anger she felt towards her father. Sydney had barely seen him since discovering the truth, and at this point it suited her fine. When she was ready to speak to him, she would.

The reality of her mother, Sydney had discovered, was not exactly something she could _deal_ with. How is a person supposed to react when they find out that they were a product of a lie? Can the hurt from that ever be diminished? Sydney didn't think so.

The one thing she was moving on from, however, was the collapse of her marriage. After a couple miserable months of denial, Sydney realized that it was time to wake up and smell the coffee. By taking steps to move past that, Sydney felt, for the first time of her life, that she had control. And that was a good thing, one of the few that would come out of the past months.

Another was, surprisingly, the friendship that she had built up with Vaughn. It had started with him dropping into the coffee shop occasionally and soon it was every day. Sydney found that she could talk to him about anything. Her mother, Danny, whether she should buy a new couch. As she had still not told Will and Francie the true reason behind the split, Vaughn was the only friend she had who knew everything about her. Again, that was a comforting thing to have.

For once, she didn't have to hide who she was.

* * *

"Hey Bridget, would you be able to cover my shift Friday night?" Sydney asked as the two of them stood out the back of the shop. 

"Sure." Bridget replied. "But only if you tell me why you're bailing."

"Nothing exciting. My friend Will has got tickets to the Kings vs. Islanders game." Sydney explained.

Bridget went to reply but before she could, Alicia popped her head through the door.

"Hey Sydney," she said in a singsong voice. "Your boyfriend is here."

"My what?" Sydney asked blankly.

"Your boyfriend." Alicia repeated with a sly grin.

"Who?"

"That green-eyed god who shows up here everyday for a coffee and a chat." Alicia sighed.

Sydney finally clicked and let out a snort of laughter. "Vaughn? Hate to break it to you, Leesh, but he's just a friend."

"Yeah right." Bridget scoffed.

Sydney threw up her hands. "What is this?" she asked. "You seem to forget that I am a newly separated woman."

"Sydney," Alicia said, "if I had a guy like that showing up daily, I'd be separated too."

"But you don't have anybody to separate from." Bridget pointed up.

"Hypothetically." Alicia shot back. "And thanks for reminding me."

Sydney just laughed as she headed out to the front to greet Vaughn.

* * *

"Thanks for this," Sydney said to Will Friday evening. The two of them were heading into the hockey rink for that night's game. "I can really do with a night out." 

"I figured it was time to get you out of the house," Will replied.

"I do so get out of the house."

"Yeah, to work."

"And other things," Sydney laughed and Will simply raised his eyebrows. "Will! I go shopping, I run…um…"

"And you only do those things alone. That doesn't count as socializing."

Sydney could only smile, which Will returned.

"It's good to see you smiling again, Syd," he said

"It feels good." Sydney replied softly and then clapped her hands together. "Ok, enough sentimentality for now. Let's have some fun."

"Hear—" Will stopped when the two of them heard somebody call out Sydney's name. She turned, her smile widening when she saw Vaughn approaching with an unfamiliar dark haired man beside him.

"Hey," she greeted him. "How are you?"

"Not bad," he replied. "You?"

"I'm good." Sydney glanced at Will who was looking slightly suspicious at Vaughn. "Oh, Will this is Michael Vaughn. Vaughn, this is Will."

"Hi," Vaughn offered his hand, which Will accepted.

"Yeah, hi." Will cleared his throat. "So how do you two know each other?"

"Um, we used to work together at the bank," Vaughn replied and Sydney shot him a grateful look.

"Oh right," Will nodded. "So, are you still there?"

"No," Vaughn replied. "Weiss here got me a job at the, uh—"

"State Department Bureau of Arms Control." The other guy, obviously Weiss, interjected. Sydney almost laughed when she saw the bewildered look that Vaughn shot in his friend's direction. Luckily, Will did not catch it.

"Well," Vaughn was saying, "we'd better go get our seats."

"Yeah, us too." Sydney said. "I'll see you soon."

Vaughn smiled. "Yeah, see you."

Sydney waved as Vaughn and Weiss walked off, and then turned to Will, just knowing she was about to get an interrogation from her friend.

* * *

"Right, it's time we had a chat, Sydney Bristow." Francie announced as Sydney let her into the apartment. 

Sydney had to laugh. "What about?"

"Who is Michael?" Francie demanded.

"Oh my god. Will certainly doesn't waste any time, does he?"

"Stop skirting around the subject. Who is he?"

"He is a friend."

"Well, how come Will and I have never heard about this friend until now."

Sydney shrugged. "I don't know. We've only really gotten friendly these past months."

"How friendly?" Francie asked slyly.

"Francie, don't." Sydney's reply was quiet, yet firm.

"Oh, come on, Sydney. It's been nearly six months. It's time to start living again."

"Francie, it was not a six week relationship that ended, it was marriage. I have no interest in starting anything new at the moment."

"I know that Syd, but I just want to see you happy again."

"I am happy."

"No, you're not." Francie replied bluntly. "You try and make it seem like you are, but I know better. There is some dark stuff going on underneath the surface of Sydney Bristow."

Sydney didn't reply. Francie didn't know just how dark.

"So, this Michael. Is he cute?" Francie asked, realizing that the conversation had gotten a little too serious for Sydney's comfort.

"Francie!"

"What? Just because he is only a friend doesn't mean you can't think he is cute." Francie shot back and Sydney could only laugh. "So, is he?"

"He might be." Sydney replied vaguely.

"You are so holding out on me! He's hot, isn't he?"

"This conversation is over," Sydney said.

"Ok then, fine. I'll just have to make the judgement for myself," Francie said. "Which means I'll need an introduction."

"One day, Fran." Sydney laughed. "One day."

* * *

On Monday Vaughn dropped by the coffee shop just before the end of Sydney's shift. When she was done, the two of them headed out together, strolling slowly down the street. 

"You certainly have caused a stir since Friday night," Sydney commented. "Tell me, have your ears been burning at all?"

Vaughn's brow furrowed. "Huh?"

"Will wasted no time in informing Francie about you. I kind of got the third degree."

Vaughn laughed. "And you thought that the fall of SD-6 would be the end of your clandestine life."

"Hey, what about you? Bureau of Arms Control?"

"Hey, that was Weiss."

"Just where did he pull that from?"

"I've got no idea. I have no idea where he gets most of the things he says."

"So I'm guessing that since he lied for you, he works with you at the Agency."

Vaughn nodded. "Yup. Though I've known him since college."

"He seems like a good guy."

"He is. A complete joker…you should see it when he gets together with Marshall."

Sydney's face brightened. "Marshall? How is he doing? Dixon too."

"They're doing fine. Working hard."

"Are they happy?"

"I think so," Vaughn replied. "You should contact them, Syd. I'm sure that they would love to see you."

"I'm just not sure whether I can. I don't know how I'm going to react when I see them. It will be so strange."

"Well then, how about I just tell them that you said hi?"

Sydney nodded, falling silent. Something had been troubling her these past months and she wasn't quite sue how to raise it with Vaughn. She wasn't even sure if it was something real, or something that she had created in her mind.

"Syd?" Vaughn's voice broke her out of her reverie.

She looked at him. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"How do you know my dad?"

Vaughn blinked. "Well, we both work—"

"No," Sydney shook her head. "I picked up on something more than just being colleague's. It was like as if you had been partner's in the field, but if that were the case, you would have said something." She paused. "How long have you known him?"

Vaughn did not respond immediately, instead rubbing the back of his neck. "I, uh, met your dad about a year and a half ago."

"How?"

"I was looking into the investigation of Irina Derevko."

Sydney's stomach gave a jolt at the sound of her mother's name. "You were looking into what?" she whispered.

"Looking into Irina Derevko. Her life with the KGB, her time in the States, and her death. Your dad found out and at first tried to stop me."

"Tried?"

"He soon realized that I had a legitimate reason for researching the investigation."

"What reason?" Sydney asked.

Vaughn stopped in his tracks and avoided Sydney's gaze. "My dad, he was a CIA agent. He, uh, died when I was eight." Vaughn looked up, finally meeting Sydney's eyes. "He was killed by Derevko."

Sydney closed her eyes feeling as if the ground under her feet was moving. She could not comprehend what Vaughn had just told her. How could he be standing here, talking to her…the one person Sydney had been able to confide in these past six months, this man she had forged a friendship with. Her mother had murdered his father. How could he even bear to look at her?"

Sydney looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you doing here with me? How can you…talk to me when…"

"Sydney, you are not her. I have no problem with you."

"Did you know?" she asked. "When I was brought in from SD-6, did you know who I was?"

Vaughn shook his head. "Not until you told me your name."

"So, these past months, when I've been going on about the truth of my mother…you just listened?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Vaughn, this is completely insane."

"I know."

"I just don't understand why you would…Vaughn, how can you be friends with the daughter of the woman who killed your father?"

Vaughn shrugged. "I didn't expect it to happen. But it did. I've accepted my father's death, and to stop myself being consumed by hate, I saw your mother's deatha s her punishment for what she had done."

"And then you met me." Sydney interjected. "I imagine that kinda stirred things up a little bit."

"It brought some old wounds to the surface, especially when discussing with your dad whether he should tell you the truth. But, I'll say it again, you are not your mother, and that is why I am able to stand here talking to you. That is how I am able to call you my friend."

Sydney sighed as they started to walk again. "Is anything ever going to be straightforward anymore?"

"Probably not," Vaughn smiled.

"Oh, thanks," Sydney laughed.

"Just trying to be honest, Syd."

* * *

"Hey, Francie can you get the door?" Sydney called out a few days later. 

"Got it," Francie yelled back, throwing open the apartment door. On the other side was a tall, dark-blonde haired man. "Hello," Francie smiled

"Uh, hi." The guy cleared his throat. "I was looking for Sydney Bristow. Do I have the right place?"

"Yup." Francie turned around. "Syd!"

A few seconds later, Sydney appeared from her bedroom dressed in a t-shirt and trackies, her hair wet form the shower. "Who is it…" she stopped short when she saw Vaughn. This was the first time he'd ever been at her home. "Hi."

"Hi."

Francie looked between the two of them and then thrust her hand out to Vaughn. "I'm Francie," she said bluntly.

Vaughn blinked before accepting her hand. "Michael."

Francie's eyes widened with recognition and Sydney jumped in before she could say anything. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you about something," Vaughn replied.

"Okaaay, Francie gets the hint," Francie laughed as she picked up her bag. "I'll speak to you tonight," she said, wrapping Sydney in a hug and then whispering in her ear. "Judgement made- he is _hot_."

Sydney grinned as she waved Francie off and then turned to Vaughn. "What is it?"

"The CIA received some new intel on their search for Sloane last night."

"Wait," Sydney held up her hand. "Should you even be telling me this?"

"Not officially, but your father wanted me to."

My dad? Why?" Sydney asked, warily.

"It's to do with your mother, Sydney," Vaughn replied. "She's alive."


	8. It's My Life, It Never Ends

**Missmeliss4251: **I actually got the 'State Department Bureau of Arms Control from the episode Counteragent (2.7). It's the cover that Sydney is given just before she meets Alice (when Vaughn is in hospital).

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'It's My Life' by No Doubt

**_

* * *

_**

_It's My Life, It Never Ends_

_Sydney grinned as she waved Francie off and then turned to Vaughn. "What is it?"_

"_The CIA received some new intel on their search for Sloane last night."_

"_Wait," Sydney held up her hand. "Should you even be telling me this?"_

"_Not officially, but your father wanted me to."_

_My dad? Why?" Sydney asked, warily._

"_It's to do with your mother, Sydney," Vaughn replied. "She's alive."_

"She's what?" Sydney demanded, her voice a few octaves louder.

"She's alive," Vaughn repeated. "Apparently the CIA has always been suspicious of the circumstances surrounding her death. They just chose to keep it contained."

"So they've known all along?" Sydney asked, fighting the urge to pace.

Vaughn nodded. "Pretty much. You should see your dad, Syd. He is absolutely livid that they kept this from him."

Sydney could only imagine Jack's reaction, and for the first time in months she felt the need to see her father. She knew that his anger would be a somewhat comfort. A confirmation that it was ok to be furious about this.

"So why is this all coming out now?" Sydney asked. "If the CIA has kept this buried for twenty-odd years, why do we know about this?"

"She was spotted and photographed, by an unknown source." Vaughn explained. "The photos were sent through an unsecured network. The CIA couldn't stop this becoming public news."

"Where was she?" Sydney asked.

"Zurich." Vaughn replied. "But Syd, there's another thing."

"What?"

"These photographs. Your mother, she was in the company of Arvin Sloane."

Sydney visibly blanched at the sound of her old superior's name.

"We believe that they are in business together." Vaughn was saying. "There is even the theory that the two of them orchestrated the downfall of the Alliance in order to benefit their own agenda."

Sydney's mind was racing. She'd been ignoring her true feelings for too long. If she was to lead a somewhat normal life, then she had to do something about it. No more sitting back.

"Vaughn?"

"Yeah?"

"That job offer." She looked him directly in the eyes. "Is it still on the table?"

* * *

"Sydney?" Jack looked slightly surprised to see his daughter within the walls of the CIA offices. "What are you doing here?" 

"Handing in my job application," Sydney replied wryly. "I've decided to accept the offer made to me."

"Why now?"

Sydney just raised her eyebrows at him. "Come on, dad. Do you really need to ask that question?"

"Sydney, I understand your need to be involved, but you have to realize that this will only end badly. Let us do it. You will be informed of our progress, I promise you."

"Dad, don't. There is no way that I am going to sit back while she is out there- with Sloane."

"And just what do you hope to get out of this?"

"Closure." Sydney replied bluntly. "I want to be able to look her in the face and ask her 'why?' That is what I want."

"And do you think that is really going to happen? Do you really think that she would give you an answer?"

Sydney let out a frustrated sigh. "You know what, dad. You don't get a say in this. This is my decision and I will be working on the Derevko/Sloane case and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

* * *

"Ok, so now are you going to explain?" Will asked as he, Sydney and Francie sat down at the small table, drinks in hand. 

"Yeah Syd," Francie chimed in. "What are we celebrating?"

Sydney smiled. "My new job," she announced.

Francie's jaw dropped slightly. "You quit the coffee place? When?"

"Today," Sydney replied.

"So what's this new job?" Will asked. "A teaching position?"

Sydney shook her head. "No, I won't be teaching just yet." She paused to take a mouthful of wine. "Vaughn actually got me a job at his Bureau at State."

It killed Sydney to be lying to her friends again. She wanted to tell them the details of her history so much, but was hesitant to do so. A small part of her feared that they would react in the same way Danny did and she could not bear to lose their companionship, especially with what was going on. While they were not aware of what Sydney went through, the support they provided was phenomenal. Will and Francie were vital to her existence, so for the time being, Sydney had made the excruciating decision to keep them in the dark.

Will was staring at Sydney, dumbfounded. "Are you serious? That arms control thingy?"

Sydney nodded. "The State Department Bureau of Arms Control," she recited off.

"Um, Syd," Francie cleared her throat. "That sounds more boring than the bank."

Sydney laughed. "Vaughn promises that it isn't, but if it turns out to be, than I'll just quit."

"Just like that?" Will asked.

"Just like that." Sydney affirmed. "I've made the decision that I want to spend the next two or three years assessing my options, doing job after job. If I find something that I love, then I'll stay in it. But if not, then I'll start to teach. I just want to make sure that I am going to spend my life doing what I was meant to do."

Francie smiled. "Sounds as if you've got it all figured out."

Sydney smiled back. "Not quite, but getting there. Now," she stood up, "if you'll excuse me, I have to go to bathroom."

As she walked off, Will turned to Francie, a slight frown on his face.

"Now what is the matter with you?" Francie asked him.

"You're not a little suspicious of this guy? Michael, or Vaughn or whatever his name is."

"Why would I be suspicious?"

"Well, who is he? He and Syd supposedly worked at the bank together, yet we've never heard her mention him before. And now it's like they're suddenly best friends, getting each other jobs."

Francie laughed. "Sounds liked you are making a mountain out of a molehill, Will. I am sure that he is a good guy. Sydney wouldn't associate with him if he weren't."

"I guess." Will sounded disgruntled. "But still, something doesn't add up. Sydney working at the Department of State Arms—"

"State Department Bureau of Arms Control." Francie corrected, almost absentmindedly as she rose her glass to her lips. This wasn't the first time that Will had gone off on a tangent like this. She blamed the newspaper.

"Whatever. Don't you think that it sounds like a strange job for her?"

"A little, but you heard her. She wants to try new things." Francie said. "So stop being a reporter for like one second and let's enjoy tonight, ok?"

Will paused for a few seconds before nodding shortly. He just couldn't shake the feeling that Sydney was hiding something from them.

* * *

Sydney drew in a deep breath. It was her first official day at the CIA and a small part of her was actually feeling reluctant. She thought she had farewelled the spy life six months ago. 

But as she walked in, the reluctance started to ebb. Though she had been lied to, betrayed, while she was at SD-6 she loved her work. The exhilaration she felt when on a mission, she couldn't explain exactly how it felt. She only knew that it was the job she was meant to do.

And now she would be working for the good guys.

The Operations centre was bustling and Sydney, slightly unsure of where she was needed, looked around for a familiar face. And she spotted one.

Marcus Dixon had not changed a bit, as she approached him; Sydney felt as if her face would crack, she was smiling so hard. Dixon's expression mirrored hers as he opened up his arms and wrapped her into a tight embrace.

"It is so good to see you," he said when they stepped back.

"Same here," Sydney replied. "I've missed you so much."

"Marshall's around here somewhere. I know he wants to say hi."

Sydney nodded, exhaling in a long breath. "I can't believe that I am back. It seems like only yesterday…" she trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid.

"How have you been?" Dixon asked.

"Up, down, back up and then down again." Sydney said wryly. "I'm pretty sure that you know the drill."

"Unfortunately," Dixon responded. "So this sudden return, I take it that is has something to do with Derevko?"

Sydney nodded. "When I found out…well, there was no way I was going to spend another day making coffee."

Dixon smiled. "Somehow I don't think Sydney Bristow was ever meant to spend her days making coffee."

"I think you might be right."

"Come on," Dixon gestured with his hand. "Let's get you to work."


	9. Waiting For That Second Chance, For A Br

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan

**_

* * *

_**

_Waiting For That Second Chance, For A Break That Would Make It Ok_

Irina stared at Sloane, an unfathomable look in her eyes.

"How is this beneficial to our cause, Arvin? For over twenty years I have managed to keep up the pretence of my death and with one little photograph you have managed to shatter that façade. The CIA will be all over this."

"I am quite aware of that fact, Irina." Sloane replied calmly. "What I was not aware of was how little faith you have in me."

"We've discussed the plan over and over. Not once did we mention voluntarily revealing our affiliation to the CIA. Not once did we mention revealing that I have been alive and active all these years. Not once." Irina paused. "Now, I would appreciate some explanations. We are in this together, Arvin, and both of us need to be aware of and condone every step we take."

"Irina," Sloane held up his hand. "This is in our favour. The CIA is going to be so focused on finding us that we will be free to go about want we want to achieve. Irina Derevko is alive; they are not going to care about a few artefacts created by a man from the 15th century."

Irina's eyes narrowed. She knew that Sloane was correct, but inside she was fuming. "That is all very well, but you still should have informed me. Don't think that you can keep me in the dark and get away with it. This is a partnership, Arvin, so why don't you start treating it like one."

"Well then, perhaps you should settle down and let me finish."

Irina's head cocked to one side. "There's more?"

"Of course there is more." Sloane said calmly. "Now sit. And I'll tell you exactly why I released that photo."

* * *

"Hey Syd," Vaughn quickened his steps so that he could catch up with her. 

Sydney stopped and turned. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to see how you went today," he replied. "First day and all that."

Sydney smiled. "It was pretty quiet…though it kind of feels like I never left this life. It's quite unnerving actually, how easily I fit back in."

"I suppose it helps having Marshall and Dixon here," Vaughn commented as they made their way out of the building.

"Yeah," Sydney paused. "The only thing is…"

"What?"

"There were, well, a lot of stares. Sideway glances." Sydney gave a shrewd look. "I could just imagine what they were saying."

"Well, being Jack Bristow's daughter would make you notorious enough, but combine that with—"

"Yeah," Sydney cut him off. She really didn't want to get into a discussion about her mother, especially with Vaughn.

Vaughn got the hint and was quite thankful for it. "So, you heading home?"

Sydney nodded. "Yeah. Francie decided to cook me a special dinner to celebrate my 'new' job." She smiled. Francie would find a reason to celebrate anything, if she could. "You?"

Vaughn shrugged. "Home…though I'll be eating whatever I pick up on the way."

Sydney paused before answering. "Well, we can't have that. Why don't you come over?"

Vaughn couldn't keep the small look of surprise off his face. "What?"

"Come over. There'll be plenty of food- Fran always cooks enough for a small army."

"Are you sure?"

"Vaughn, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't." She let out a small laugh. "And once you taste Francie's cooking, you are going to be begging for another invitation to dinner."

* * *

"Oh, Syd was not as innocent as she liked everybody to believe," Francie said. "She had the ability to come up with whatever scheme was needed at the drop of a hat and then execute it without anybody knowing it was her." 

Vaughn grinned as he looked at Sydney. "I would have never guessed that you were so sneaky."

Sydney just smiled back as she raised her glass of wine to her lips. This dinner was the most fun she'd had in months. The company of Francie and Vaughn, combined with good food and good wine, made it almost possible to forget everything that was going on in her life.

Francie couldn't help but watch Sydney closely during the meal. She hadn't seen her friend this relaxed in months and she had the inkling that it all came down to Michael. Sydney was still insisting that they were only friends and perhaps they were at this point. But Francie could see something more and she hoped that one day Sydney would see it too. See that it was ok to take a second chance and move on.

As they started to clear away the empty plates, Sydney's mobile started to ring.

"Excuse me," she said apologetically and then dashed off to her bedroom. Francie and Vaughn continued to gather the dishes and headed to the kitchen.

"Thanks for dinner," Vaughn said as Francie filled the sink. "It was incredible."

"It was nothing," Francie said, sounding completely blasé. "I should be thanking you for coming."

"Why?" he asked, slightly puzzled.

"I haven't seen Syd that happy or relaxed for a long time," she paused. "She's been having a rough trot of late."

"Yeah, just a bit," Vaughn commented. Francie had no idea just how rough.

"Your friendship has been one of the few bright spots. When I think of what she's been through…I mean, going through a marriage break up would be hard enough. But to have somebody walk out on you for no apparent reason?" she handed Vaughn a plate to dry. "Well, there might be a reason, but Syd has been pretty vague on all of the details." She shook her head a little. "I'm sorry, I'm getting a bit off track."

"Hey, it's ok," Vaughn said good-naturedly.

Francie eyed him. "I think I know why Syd's gotten to be such good friends with you now."

"You do? Why?"

"Because you are so damn easy to talk to!"

Vaughn chuckled. "Really? I didn't know that."

"Well," Francie's reply was matter-of-fact. "Now, you do."

* * *

After Sydney farewelled Vaughn she headed back inside to where Francie was sitting on her couch. 

"So…" she smiled.

Sydney eyed her. "What?"

Francie shrugged. "Michael seems like a really great guy."

"He is," Sydney replied, sitting down.

"He's cute, too." Francie added. "Hot cute. Don't you think?"

"Francie," Sydney said warningly. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Francie asked innocently.

"You know what. I know exactly where you are going with this conversation and I want you to stop."

"Oh Syd," Francie sighed. "I don't think I should stop. It's time for you to start living again."

"And by living you mean starting to date again?"

Francie nodded. "Do you know how happy you looked tonight?"

"Francie," Sydney shifted in her seat. "It just doesn't feel right. I'm still technically married. What would people say?"

"Syd," Francie's voice was gentle. "Danny left you. Don't let his decision rule the way you live your life. Trust me, when I say that people are not going to say anything, because all they are going to see is a young, vibrant woman taking a second chance at life and love." She paused, an impish glint in her eyes. "And who better to take that chance with than Michael?"

"Francie!" Sydney grabbed a cushion and whacked her friend with it. "Enough!"

Francie just grinned. "You'll see. One day you will have to eat your words and tell me I was right."

* * *

The Operations centre was abuzz when Sydney arrived at work the next day. Spotting Vaughn at his desk, she approached. 

"We've got a lead," he said before Sydney could even ask anything. "Debrief in five minutes."

Sydney nodded as he walked off, her heart thumping against her rib cage. She knew that it was naïve to believe they would get anything solid so early on, but it was still slightly elevating to think that things were finally moving forward.

"Sydney."

She turned, hearing her father's voice. "What?"

"I take it you have heard?" he asked and Sydney nodded. "Right…" Jack hesitated. "Look, Sydney I think you should consider whether you want to be involved—"

"I am taking part in this. It's the reason I came back."

"I'm concerned, Sydney. As your father—"

"Stop right there." Sydney said, her tone forceful. "You are not a father. Biologically, yes, but that is all. You were never there for me, ever, you never even had the decency to show up at my own wedding. So don't talk to me about your concerns. You have no right."

With that, she turned on her heel and stalked off, leaving Jack staring after her.

_**xxxxx**_

_He arrived just in time to see her walk down the aisle. Silently, he slipped into a seat in the back and watched as his little girl took one of the biggest steps of her life_.

_She looked so beautiful, just like her mother, he thought as a sharp ache attacked his heart. He wanted so much to be up there with her, giving her away, but what sort of a farce would that be? He'd never been by her side before._

_It was so hard to keep up the distance between him and his daughter, but he figured it was better for her this way. Jack knew that Sydney could not understand why he was this way, and he hoped that she never would._

_While she could not appreciate it, life was easier for her this way. Better she be disappointed in her father than know the truth of how she came about._

_After Jack watched Sydney kiss her husband for the first, he rose and quietly made his exit._

_**xxxxx**_

For a second Jack felt the urge to call after Sydney, but he fought it off. He couldn't tell her, not just yet.

But he would, one day.


	10. I've Been Too Long, I'm Glad To Be Back

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**vaughnfan: **Jack couldn't tell Sydney the fact that he actually attended her wedding.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Back in Black' by AC/DC

**_

* * *

_**

_I've Been Too Long, I'm Glad To Be Back_

Will sat at his desk, staring at his computer screen. The article really needed to be written, but his mind was elsewhere. One phone call, that's all it would take. But what would the repercussions be? If Sydney found out she would kill him. Will did not doubt that for a second. And what if the results confirmed his suspicions? How would he tell Sydney? He could just imagine trying to explain that.

He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. '_Stuff it_,' he thought. He had Sydney's best interest at heart, and if his intuition was telling him that something was off, then something was off.

Picking up his phone, he dialled and then waited for the reply.

"Hey Marty…yeah, it's Will…not bad, you…I was just wondering if you could run a background check for me…anything you can get…his name is Michael Vaughn…ok then, thanks. Speak to you soon."

Placing the phone back in the receiver, Will turned back to his computer. He could focus on that article now.

* * *

Sydney was sitting mid-flight, immersed in the mission debrief. It felt so right that she had been tasked on another op. It had been too long. Yet, there was also a slight anxious feeling inside of her. After all, it had been over six months since she had been in the field. 

Those thoughts were shoved to the back of her mind when she felt somebody sit down next to her. Looking up she saw that it Vaughn.

"Hey," she smiled, closing the debrief.

"Hey," he replied. "So, you ready for this?"

Sydney's head cocked slightly. "Why wouldn't I be ready?"

Vaughn shrugged. "It has been a while since you've been in the field."

Sydney tried hard not to stare incredulously at him. He had just echoed her exact thoughts. But, even given that, she wasn't about to let on that she was a little bit nervous.

"So what?" she replied breezily. "It's just like rising a bike."

Vaughn grinned. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. And besides it's not exactly the most complicated mission I've ever been tasked."

And that was the truth. The CIA had come into intel about a possible collaborator of Sloane's. Eli Rifque was a millionaire playboy who had connections to many organized crime groups. He currently resided in a penthouse in a Roman hotel. The mission was simple. Sydney was to catch his attention and get an invite up to his room- and given his reputation that would be a piece of cake. Once there she was to render him unconscious and then access and copy his computer hard drive.

"True," Vaughn agreed. "But I guess only time will tell us exactly how rusty you are."

"Oh thanks!" Sydney laughed indignantly. "That's a real nice vote of confidence."

"You know I'm joking," Vaughn replied. "We both know that you are going to great."

Sydney smiled. "Great or not, I am just glad to be back."

* * *

Sydney paused at the entryway to the hotel bar, fighting the urge to adjust her fitted black dress. Instead, she reached up and brushed a strand of her curly blonde wig out of her eye. 

"See anything?" Vaughn's voice asked, coming through the comms in her ear.

Sydney took a second before answering, her eyes gazing around the room. "Got him," she replied. "He's at the bar. I'm going in."

Grabbing her mobile out of her bag, she pressed it to her ear and moved forward.

"I am sick of this…." she announced, sitting on a stool one down from Rifque. "If you think that you can just bail on me…just think long and hard about what you are missing out on…fine. Bye." She sighed huffily and then snapped her phone shut.

"Man troubles?" Rifque commented, his tone casual. Sydney turned to him.

"You could say that." She paused and then offered him her hand. "I'm Claudia."

If Rifque was surprised by her forwardness he did not let on. He simply accepted her gesture. "Eli."

"Well, Eli," Sydney smiled. "How about you buy me a drink?"

Rifque let out a small chuckle. "You certainly don't waste any time."

"What can I say? I'm in the mood for a little payback and a lot of fun," she said, subtly tracing her lower lip with her tongue. "Do you think that you could help me with that Eli?"

He raised his glass to his lips, taking a mouthful before answering. "Is that a proposition?"

"It's whatever you want it to be."

A faint smile crossed Rifque's face. "Well then, what's your poison?"

* * *

Outside the hotel, Vaughn and Weiss were inside a communications van, monitoring exactly what was going on between Sydney and Rifque. 

"They're on their way up," Vaughn said. "You ready for the uplink?"

"Yup." Weiss replied, hitting a key on the computer in front of him. "She works fast, doesn't she?"

"She's one of the best," Vaughn commented. "What more would you expect?"

Weiss looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "So…I didn't get a chance to ask. How did the dinner go?"

"It was fine," Vaughn replied in a non-committal tone.

"Just fine?" Weiss winked.

"Wha…why are you winking like some sleazy goon?"

"Oh come off it, Vaughn. Everybody sees the way you two talk to each other—"

"Ssh." Vaughn suddenly cut him off, intense concentration written over his face. "She's in."

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode," Rifque announced, with arms wide spread. 

"Humble is not the word I would use," Sydney smiled, glancing around. Rifque's laptop was sitting right on the coffee table. "So, are we alone?"

"Of course," Rifque replied. "Would you like a drink?"

"Thank you," Sydney replied, opening her small bag and pulling out the lipstick Marshall had supplied her with. While it appeared to contain cosmetics is was essentially a tranquilliser gun.

"How long have you been living here?" she asked as Rifque turned his back to prepare their drinks. Taking a few steps forward, she lined up her shot.

"About…" To Sydney's horror Rifque bent down at the last second and instead of injecting itself into his skin, the tranq hit the wall above his head. He straightened in a flash. "What the hell…" he whipped around, facing Sydney. "Who are you?"

Sydney replied the only way she knew how to in a situation like this- with her fist.

* * *

Vaughn and Weiss had no way of distinguishing who was landing which hit, but it definitely sounded rough in there, and Vaughn had no hesitation in making his decision. 

"I'm going in," he said pulling off his headpiece and throwing open the van's door.

"Vaughn, we've got back up to do that." Weiss protested.

"I don't care," Vaughn said bluntly. "Are you right to stay here?"

Weiss nodded, realizing that there was no point in trying to persuade Vaughn to stay. "Stay on comms," he said, handing over an earpiece. "Keep me posted."

Vaughn ran, but slowed when he got to the hotel lobby, not wanting to attract any unwanted attraction. However as he reached the elevator, Weiss's voice came through his ear.

"Vaughn."

"Yeah?"

"Syd's comm just cut out. You need to get up there ASAP."

* * *

Irina hung up the phone, an extremely pleased smile on her face. "The meeting's scheduled," she said, standing up. 

Sloane looked up from his computer. "Blaine?"

"Yes," Irina replied. "And if he has the code key as promised…"

"Nobody will be able to stop us," Sloane smiled.

Irina nodded. "What about the CIA? What are they up to?"

Sloane laughed maliciously. "On a wild goose chase. They've gone after Rifque."

* * *

Vaughn burst into the hotel room, his gun raised. The sight of Sydney lying unconscious on the floor, with Rifque standing over her with a gun caused his heart to plummet. 

Rifque, without hesitation, turned on Vaughn, firing his gun. Throwing himself down under the cover of the coffee table, Vaughn fired off his own gun, hitting Rifque square in the chest with a tranq.

With Rifque no longer a threat, Vaughn jumped up, noticing that the laptop had been destroyed by a bullet and was by Sydney's side in a second. There was already a bruise forming around a gash on her temple.

"Syd," he shook her gently. "Sydney, wake up."

She groaned and mumbled something incoherently.

"Vaughn?" Weiss's voice came over his comms. "What's going on?"

"Syd's out of it." Vaughn replied. "I'll be coming out the east fire exit. Meet us outside."

Then scooping Sydney into his arms, he started on the stairs outside. He was about halfway down when Sydney started to come to.

"Vaughn?" she sounded confused, stirring slightly in his arms

"Yeah." Relief coursed through his. She was ok.

"Wha…" She opened her eyes, wincing at the harsh lights. "What happened?"

"By the looks of it you copped a pistol whip to the temple."

"The hard drive?"

"No good. Rifque didn't have the best aim. Hit his laptop instead of me."

"Oh…" Sydney trailed off. "Vaughn."

"Hmm?"

"You can put me down now. I'll be ok to walk."

"You sure?"

Sydney nodded as so he stopped and let her down on her feet. Then, with him supporting her, the two of them continued on their way.

"Hey," Sydney looked said looking up at Vaughn. "Thank you."

Vaughn smiled. "You're welcome."

Sydney's expression turned wry. "I guess I was a little rusty, hey?"

Vaughn chuckled. "Maybe a little."

She suddenly sobered. "I should have got that hard drive," she muttered. "We've got nothing."

"Hang on a sec, Syd. It's still early days. Don't go all defeatist on me just yet."

But Sydney was feeling anything but defeated. If anything she was even more determined to be the one who found her mother and Sloane. There was no way she would stop until they were in the CIA clucthes. None.


	11. The Waves Keep On Crashing On Me For Som

Thank you all so much for your feedback. It is impossible for me to put in words how truly grateful I am to recieve it.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Hella Good' by No Doubt

**

* * *

**

_**The Waves Keep On Crashing On Me For Some Reason**_

_Sydney nodded as so he stopped and let her down on her feet. Then, with him supporting her, the two of them continued on their way._

_"Hey," Sydney looked said looking up at Vaughn. "Thank you."_

_Vaughn smiled. "You're welcome."_

_Sydney's expression turned wry. "I guess I was a little rusty, hey?"_

_Vaughn chuckled. "Maybe a little."_

_She suddenly sobered. "I should have got that hard drive," she muttered. "We've got nothing."_

_"Hang on a sec, Syd. It's still early days. Don't go all defeatist on me just yet."_

_But Sydney was feeling anything but defeated. If anything she was even more determined to be the one who found her mother and Sloane. There was no way she would stop until they were in the CIA clucthes. None.

* * *

_

Vaughn couldn't hide his surprise when he walked into the Operations centre and saw Sydney sitting at her desk. They'd only returned from their mission the previous night. After what she had been through, she should have been resting, not sitting in front of a computer.

"Hey Syd," he said, coming up beside her.

"Hmm?" she barely even looked up.

"How's the head?"

She looked up at him and her raised eyebrows, the dark bruise on her temple the only answer he needed.

"Oh," he chuckled sympathetically. "You should be at home."

"If I'm at home I'm not working and if I'm not working we are not going to get any closer to finding my mother."

"Syd, I don't think one day's rest is going to make much difference," he started carefully."

"It makes a difference to me, Vaughn," Sydney replied, her voice taking on a slightly sharper edge.

"Ok then," Vaughn didn't say it but it was the exact same tone that Jack took on when he was getting less than impressed with the conversation. "Just take it easy, ok?"

Sydney opened her mouth to reply, but clamped it shut when Vaughn's mobile started to ring. Mouthing 'sorry', he flipped it open.

"Hello…" Sydney watched as Vaughn's brow furrowed with slight confusion. She couldn't help but admire how handsome he looked with that serious— whoa. Her mind came to a screaming halt. Where the hell had that come from? She had paying too much attention to Francie. Vaughn was just a friend…wasn't he?

"Ok then…thanks." Vaughn snapped his phone shut, still looking a little puzzled.

"Who was that?" Sydney asked.

"One of the guys in security. Apparently they picked up somebody running a background check on me the other day."

"What? Why? Who?"

Vaughn grinned. "You forgot where and how."

Sydney rolled her eyes. "That was…pathetic."

"Yeah," Vaughn said, ruefully. "I know."

"So," Sydney prompted him. "Who was it?"

Vaughn shrugged. "Some random guy. They've got no idea why he would want anything on me. A Marty Childers, I think they said."

Something clicked inside Sydney's head. She remembered having a conversation with Will. A conversation about the means he would go to get the dirt for his stories.

_"There's this guy, Marty. If I want to know something about somebody, he'll find it out."_

"There's nothing to worry about. Security made sure…" Vaughn stopped, registering the change in Sydney's expression. "Syd?"

"Excuse me," Sydney reached down and grabbed her bag. "I have to go. I just remembered…never mind. I'll be about half an hour. Can you cover for me?"

"Uh, sure." Vaughn's reply sounded a little bewildered. "Or maybe I should go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine." She gave him a quick smile. "I'll see you when I get back."

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Will muttered as the incessant knocking on his door grew louder and louder. "What the— Syd?" He took a step back after flinging the door open. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sydney demanded, stepping into the apartment and slamming the door behind her.

Will blinked. "What?" He had never seen Sydney this furious before. He wasn't quite sure what he had done, but obviously it was bad.

"Running a background check on Vaughn." Sydney shot back. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Will very nearly choked on the spot. She had found out about the background check. He was dead. He may as well plan the funeral now. What song would best sum up his life? Perhaps…hang on. Sydney had found out about the background check?

"Well?" Sydney voice broke through his thoughts. "I am waiting."

"I, uh, didn't, I mean…how did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out. I just did. Stop trying to avoid the issue, Will. You have been sprung and now you have some explaining to do."

Will ran a hand through his hair, frantically trying to think of an answer that would satisfy Sydney. He failed. "I, uh…um, I was worried about you," he replied lamely.

"And what does that have to do with snooping around on Vaughn?"

"I just wanted to make sure that he was an ok guy."

"Will!" Sydney sounded more exasperated that angry. "Do you really think that I would befriend the guy if were anything but 'ok'?"

"Well…no, but…"

"But what?"

"This guys just seemed to enter you life out of nowhere, and I don't know about you, but it seemed to me that he was hiding something."

Sydney was shaking her head. "Will, you barely know Vaughn- you have met him like once! Of course he is not going to give you his life history." She took a breath. "Is this what you do with every new person you meet?"

"Uh, no," Will replied sheepishly. "Syd, I am so sorry for doing this…and for the record, there's nothing dodgy about Vaughn."

Sydney's eyes narrowed. "I could have told you that," she said, her voice steady and refrained. "Look, I understand why you did this, but that doesn't make it acceptable. Do me a favour. Next time you are worried speak to me, instead of going behind me and my friend's backs."

Will nodded, relieved that he appeared to be off the hook. "Ok, deal."

"Thank you," Sydney replied. "Now that this is over, I need to get back to work."

* * *

As the days passed, Sydney threw herself into work more and more. The first to arrive and the last to leave, she was letting herself get consumed by the desire to find her mother. The urge to find Sloane was there as well, but it was nothing compared to the need to face her mother. 

Both Francie and Will had noticed that Sydney was spending a lot of time at work, but they just assumed she was trying to make a good impression at her new job.

However, those within the walls of the Operations centre who were associated with Sydney knew exactly what was going on. And those closest to Sydney- Vaughn, Dixon, and Marshall- were growing more concerned by the day. The way Sydney was working, it was an obsession.

And somebody needed to talk to her about it.

* * *

"Vaughn, no." Sydney said stubbornly. "I'm working on something." 

"And it will still be there when we get back." Vaughn said. "Come on, you need to eat. We are having lunch."

This time Vaughn was the more determined of the two and so, about twenty minutes later, they were seated in a small café, coffees in front of them.

"You know, people will be talking about this for days." Vaughn commented as Sydney idly stirred her coffee.

"What? That we are having lunch together?"

"No, the fact that I managed to get you out of the Ops centre."

Sydney brought her mug to her lips. "Oh."

"So…how have you been?"

Sydney looked at him, unsure of where exactly he was heading with the question. "Um, my head is fine," she replied, bringing a hand up to her temple, the bruise had completely faded and the cut was healing well.

Vaughn shook his head. "That wasn't what I was talking about."

"Then what?" Sydney asked her brow furrowed.

"Well, I'm just going to be completely honest. I'm worried about you, Syd." He said bluntly.

"Not you as well," Sydney couldn't help but mutter. Vaughn shot her a questioning look and she just waved her hand. "Never mind. Why are you worried? There's nothing to be worried about."

"Yes, there is Syd, the way you've been throwing yourself into work lately, it's…well, it's almost fanatical. You are going to burn yourself out if you keep going this way."

Sydney had visibly stiffened while Vaughn was talking. "I am not being fanatical, I am doing what I can to locate my mother."

Vaughn hesitated, wondering if he should vocalize his thoughts. He couldn't imagine Sydney really appreciating it, but then again, maybe it was exactly what she needed to hear.

"Sydney," he started tentatively, "this case, you mother and Sloane, have you ever considered that, perhaps, you are a little too emotionally involved?"

Sydney's expression hardened. "Excuse me?" she asked, trying hard to control herself.

"I'm not judging you or telling you what to do, but this need of yours, the need to get some answers from your mother, it's dominating you. Taking over your life. Maybe you just need to take a step back and try and get some perspective?"

"Perspective?" Sydney let out a sardonic laugh. "Tell me, Vaughn, am I the only one who is a 'little too emotionally involved' in this case?"

"Syd, I'm not sure—"

"Because I remember you telling me that you saw my mother's death as her punishment. Now that she is alive, what does that mean for you? Are you telling me that you don't want to see Irina Derevko behind bars as much as I do?"

An undistinguishable look crossed Vaughn's face. "We are not talking about me."

"Well, maybe we should, instead of putting all this emotional crap on me," Sydney shot back. "Just how do you feel about the case?"

"How I feel is irrelevant. I am not the one allowing myself to become consumed by it."

"Just because you are not reacting in the same manner as me does not mean that you don't feel the same way."

Vaughn ran a hand through his hair. "I want to see justice served, but that is not what we are talking about."

"Right, it's me. Because I am the one with the problem, right? Poor old, Sydney. An estranged father, criminal mother, separated after a year of marriage. It's no wonder she doesn't know how to control her life."

"That is not what I am saying, Sydney." Vaughn protested. "I just—"

"You know what?" Sydney stood up, cutting him off. "I'm not that hungry and I don't really want to sit here listening to this. I am going back to work."

"Syd—"

"Good bye, Vaughn."

With that she turned on her heel and walked out the door.


	12. When You Work It Out, I Want It Too

Thank you for your feedback.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'God Put A Smile Upon Your Face' by Coldplay

**_

* * *

_**

_When You Work It Out, I Want It Too_

_Vaughn ran a hand through his hair. "I want to see justice served, but that is not what we are talking about."_

"_Right, it's me. Because I am the one with the problem, right? Poor old, Sydney. An estranged father, criminal mother, separated after a year of marriage. It's no wonder she doesn't know how to control her life."_

"_That is not what I am saying, Sydney." Vaughn protested. "I just—"_

"_You know what?" Sydney stood up, cutting him off. "I'm not that hungry and I don't really want to sit here listening to this. I am going back to work."_

"_Syd—"_

"_Good bye, Vaughn."_

_With that she turned on her heel and walked out the door.

* * *

_

When Vaughn returned to Operations Sydney refused to even look at him, let alone speak. She was absolutely livid. How dare he try and dictate how she lived her life?

'_But he wasn't, was he?_' A tiny voice in the back of her mind spoke up hesitantly. '_He was only_—"

With a quick shake of her head, Sydney shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind, and turned back to the work in front of her. She had more important things to concentrate on.

* * *

From her first day at the CIA, Jack had been watching Sydney. From a distance, of course. If she discovered that he had been keeping an eye on her…well, with both Bristow and Derevko blood running through her veins, he could only imagine her reaction. 

He'd seen the way in which she had been throwing herself into work, and as the days passed he grew more and more concerned. Because, in his daughter he could see himself. And that was the last thing that he wanted to happen.

* * *

Vaughn was walking out of the Ops centre, a few days after his and Sydney's fight, when somebody fell into step beside him. Looking to his left, he did a double take. It was Jack Bristow. 

"Jack?"

The older man did not answer right away and Vaughn wasn't about to start playing a guessing game, so it was just silence.

"I, uh, wanted to talk about Sydney," Jack finally spoke up.

Alarm bells went off in Vaughn's head. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Excuse me?"

'I don't think we should be discussing Sydney behind her back," Vaughn explained. "Whatever the issue, you should speak with her."

"The last person Sydney wants to talk to is me," Jack replied, his tone matter-of-fact. "You, on the other hand—"

"I'm not going to be able to help you with this, Jack," Vaughn cut him off.

"Why?" Jack demanded. "What have you done?"

Vaughn ignored the question, knowing that Jack was simply attempting to bait him. "I know what you are concerned about, but you are going to have to be the one to deal with it. Go and talk to your daughter."

* * *

Sydney was walking back to her desk, having just made herself a cup of coffee, when she heard somebody calling out her name. Recognizing her father's voice, she mumbled a quick "I'm busy", and went to continue on her way. 

"Sydney, wait." His response sounded more urgent.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she stopped. "What?" she asked not even trying to keep the irritable tone out of her voice.

"I need to talk to you."

"And I need to get back to work."

"Sydney—"

"No," she held up a hand. "Not now. I don't want to speak with you." With that she turned and started to walk away.

After a split second of hesitation, Jack called out after her. "You looked beautiful."

It was enough for Sydney to cease her steps. "Excuse me?" she said, looking over her shoulder.

"You looked beautiful," he repeated. "At your wedding."

Sydney slowly turned, her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I got there in time to see you walk down the aisle," Jack started, his voice low. "The song you walked to, 'At Last', it was one of your mother's favourites."

Sydney was staring at him, her eyes wide. "I know," she whispered. "That's why I picked it."

Jack nodded shortly. "I figured."

Sydney shook her head incredulously. "You were there?"

"Yes."

Sydney did not respond immediately, instead placing her coffee mug on a table near her. Running a hand through her hair, she turned back to Jack.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "Why didn't you respond to your invitation like a normal person?"

"I felt like a hypocrite," Jack admitted. "I had been an absent figure in your life, I had no right showing up on your wedding day."

"You would have never got an invitation unless I wanted you there," Sydney said and then inhaled deeply. "I wanted so badly for you to be a part of my life and yet you continuously disappointed me. Why? Why could you not give me event the illusion of a normal father?"

Jack glanced around and then motioned to a nearby conference room. With a nod, Sydney followed.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Sydney." Jack said as he closed the door behind them.

"I want some answers."

"No answer I give is going to satisfy you."

"Why don't you just give it a try?"

"I wanted to protect you. If I were close to you, I didn't know if I would be able to keep the truth about your mother from you. How was I supposed to look at my daughter and lie to her everyday?"

"Or more like how were you supposed to look at the constant reminder of your wife's betrayal?"

"I never saw you that way, Sydney. Not once, not ever." Jack said adamantly. "When I see the woman that you've become, I know that you were better off without my influence."

Sydney looked at him, aghast. "I was better off? Instead of losing one parent, I lost two. How does that make sense?"

"It made sense to me," Jack replied. "I did not want you to grow up under the influence of a bitter and twisted man. You deserved more than that."

"No," Sydney said quietly. "What I deserved was to know that my father loved me."

"Sydney you should never doubt the fact that I love you for a second, and that is why you need to hear what I have to say."

Sydney didn't reply. She had the feeling that she knew exactly what issue Jack was going to raise.

"I see what's happening to you, Sydney. I see it because it's exactly the same thing that happened to me." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "When I found out the truth about your mother, I let it take me over. Even though I thought she was dead, I became obsessed with bringing down those she worked with. The need for justice…revenge, it became like oxygen to me."

"Look, I don't—"

"Sydney, don't even bother trying to deny it with me. Your desire to find your mother, to get some answers, revenge, justice- whatever your motivation is, it is with you 24/7."

"So what?" Sydney's voice took on a sharp edge. "You think that I should step down?"

"No, you do what you need to do in order to get your life back." Jack replied. "Personally, I want nothing more than to see you out of this life and having nothing to do with Irina Derevko, but this is your decision to make. I am not going to stand in your way."

Sydney couldn't help but raise her eyebrows in surprise. She never expected to hear that come out of her father's voice.

"I am not going to tell you to step down," Jack continued. "I know you need to do this. What I am telling you is not to let that need control you. Don't let _her_ control you."

"How am I supposed to do that, dad?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm still trying to work that out," he admitted. "But if I ever do, you'll be the first person I tell."

Sydney nodded, getting the feeling that the conversation was over. "I'll take that on board," she said. "Um, I'm just, um, I should probably get back to work."

"Ok," Jack said, but as she turned to open the door, he spoke up again. "Sydney?"

"Yes?"

"The loathing I felt towards your mother, it transpired into feelings of self-loathing, which cost me my relationship with you," he said, his face expressionless. "Irina Derevko has caused enough damage to more than enough relationships. Don't let her do it to you."

* * *

Vaughn couldn't keep the shock of his face when he opened his door and saw Sydney standing on the front step. So shocked that it slipped his mind to even say hello. 

"Uh, hi." Sydney gave him a small smile. "Um, are you busy?"

Vaughn shook his head. "No."

"Feel like a walk?"

Vaughn blinked. "Ok," he agreed.

Five minutes later they were walking though a nearby park. No word had been exchanged since the two of them had left Vaughn's place.

"I talked to my dad today," Sydney finally said. "A real, genuine conversation." She paused, looking up at Vaughn. "I owe you an apology."

"Sydney, you don't have—"

"Yes, I do," Sydney said firmly. "You were only raising your concerns with me. Valid concerns. I have become obsessed with finding my mother, with putting her where she belongs- behind bars."

Vaughn nodded. "I never wanted to upset you. I just didn't want to see you become…"

"My father?" Sydney suggested and Vaughn nodded. "He said the same thing to me today."

"So what are you going to do?" Vaughn asked, tentatively.

"I'm not going to step down," Sydney said with conviction. "But I am not going to let it control me anymore."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Sydney smiled. "I'm still trying to figure that out. But I figure it's beneficial enough that I have acknowledged it. And with the support of my friends, I know I can do it."

"Well," Vaughn grinned back. "When you work it out, let me know."

""Will do."

A companionable silence fell between the two for a minute or so, until Vaughn spoke up.

"Hey Syd?"

"Hmm?"

"We are going to find her." He paused as Sydney looked up at him. "There is going to be an end to this one day."

Before Sydney realized what she was doing, she had wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "You can't know how badly I needed to hear that."

"Oh, I think I've got a fair idea," he murmured back. That would have been the pointin which Sydney would have normally stepped back, ending the friendly embrace. But, for some reason, she felt as if she could have stayedthat way forever.

Vaughn, too, was surprised at how much he was relishing inSydney's touch and when the two of them did separate there was an awkward second or two, as if both of them knew that the embrace had transpired into something a little less innocent.

But with a small laugh from both Sydney and Vaughn, the feeling disappeared.

"Coffee?" Vaughn suggested.

Sydney nodded. "That would be great."

* * *

Danny stood rooted on the spot. Sydney. With another man. In public. He couldn't believe that she was with somebody else, so soon. 

'_Nearly eight months_,' an annoying voice in his head spoke up. '_I wouldn't call that soon._'

But still he could not fight the feelings of jealousy bubbling up inside. He calmed down as the months had passed, and it had recently occurred to him that walking out on Sydney was quite possibly one of the biggest mistakes he'd ever made. He knew that he loved Sydney. She had been such a huge part of his life. And, technically, she was still his wife.

He wasn't ready to let her go. And it was time to make sure that he didn't have to.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a note to let you know that there is only five more chapters to go... 


	13. The Only Baggage You Can Bring Is All Th

Thank you all so much for your reviews. The feedback for the last chapter was great- I absolutely love to read what you all think of the fic. Thank you for giving me the chance to do so.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Walk On' by U2  
I do not own the song 'Fade into You' by Mazzy Star.

**_

* * *

_**

_The Only Baggage You Can Bring Is All That You Can't Leave Behind_

_Danny stood rooted on the spot. Sydney. With another man. In public. He couldn't believe that she was with somebody else, so soon_.

_'Nearly eight months,' an annoying voice in his head spoke up. 'I wouldn't call that soon.'_

_But still he could not fight the feelings of jealousy bubbling up inside. He calmed down as the months had passed, and it had recently occurred to him that walking out on Sydney was quite possibly one of the biggest mistakes he'd ever made. He knew that he loved Sydney. She had been such a huge part of his life. And, technically, she was still his wife._

_He wasn't ready to let her go. And it was time to make sure that he didn't have to._

_

* * *

You'll come apart and you'll go black  
Some kind of night into your darkness  
Colors your eyes with what's not there.  
Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you  
I think its strange you never knew_

Sydney hummed along with the stereo as she padded barefoot around her kitchen. It was early evening and Francie was due at her place any time soon. The two of them had planned for a night in- movies, junk food, gossip- your basic binge session.

When she heard the doorbell, Sydney grinned. "You had better have brought ice cream," she called as she went to open the door. "And coffee flavour because—"

She froze. It wasn't Francie who was standing on the other side of the door. It was Danny.

"Hello Sydney."

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, her tone low and steady.

"I, uh, wanted to see you," Danny replied. "I wanted to speak with you."

"Why?" Sydney looked at him suspiciously. "It's been what? Eight months since I saw you last. Why are you here now?"

"Because I miss you."

Sydney couldn't help but snort in laughter. "You miss me?"

"I am serious Sydney."

"Danny, you left, telling me that you could never trust me again, that we were over for good. Forgive me if I am having a little trouble comprehending this."

Danny nodded. "I'm sorry for just showing up like this." He looked past her. "Would I be able to come in? So we can talk?"

"I'm expecting someone," Sydney replied and for a second she thought she saw Danny's expression darken. "So you can talk fast right here."

"Syd, come on—"

"No Danny," Sydney cut him off. "Say it here or go." The truth was the last thing Sydney wanted to do was talk to Danny. She had zero interest in re-hashing the past.

"Fine," Danny ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not exactly sure how to word this. But these past few months—"

"Eight months," Sydney corrected. She wasn't about to let him downplay what had been going on.

"Ok, eight months. I've had time to think, to calm down. I realized that you only lied to me for my protection, because you love me."

'_Loved_,' Sydney found herself thinking.

"And the truth is, Syd, I love you. Leaving you was the biggest mistake I could have ever made. I want us to try and work things out."

"Ohh…so _you_ want us to work things out?" Sydney said, crossing her arms. She should have told him to go the second she opened the door. It would have saved him a lot of air.

"Yes," Danny replied earnestly, not catching the sardonic tone to Sydney's voice. "I never stopped loving you and I realized that the second I saw you with that guy in the park—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sydney held up her hands. "What did you just say?"

Danny blinked. "I said that I realized that I had never stopped loving you when…" he trailed off, noting Sydney's thunderous expression. "What?"

"This isn't about you wanting to sort things out," Sydney snapped. "This is about your fragile male ego."

"Huh?"

"You don't want me back—"

"Yes, I do." Danny protested.

"You just don't want anybody else to have me!" Sydney exclaimed, her voice rising.

"Sydney—"

"No." She cut him off, furious. To think that, months ago, she probably would have jumped at the chance to reconcile with Danny. Thank god she was no longer that vulnerable. "I don't want to listen to this. I'm over this Danny. I've moved on."

Danny snorted. "And how long did it take you to move on?"

Sydney's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"How long was it before you moved on to someone else? Tell me, is it _him _that you're expecting now?"

"You pig," Sydney hissed. "How dare you insinuate that, that…"

"Well," Danny shrugged. "You did look pretty cosy."

It took all of Sydney's will power not to dropkick him on the spot. "You want to know who he is? He is a friend. Somebody who was there for me when I found out that I had been lied to and tricked. He was there for me when my husband walked out without a backward glance. He listens to me, talks to me…which is more than I can say for you."

"So, are you telling me that you are willing to give up on our marriage for him?"

"Danny, our marriage is already dead," Sydney tried hard to contain her anger. "You left me, remember? Left me with no choice but to move on. I'm not giving up on our marriage for him, I am giving up on it because I don't want you in my life anymore."

"Sydney—"

"No," her voice lowered. "Go now."

Danny stared at her for a few seconds before turning and walking away. As he was doing this, Francie pulled up in her car. She jumped out, an intense look of curiosity on her face.

"Sydney," she ran up to the door. "Was that Danny?"

Sydney nodded, her mind racing. She did not feel the slightest bit upset over the conversation she has just had. In fact, all she felt was an immense relief.

"Oh my god," Francie was saying. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." They stepped inside and Sydney closed the door behind them.

"What did he want?" Francie asked, but Sydney wasn't really listening.

"Francie."

"Hmm?"

Sydney looked her best friend in the eyes. "You were right."

Francie's expression drew a blank. "What about?"

"Vaughn," Sydney replied quietly. "About how I feel. You were right."

* * *

Vaughn took his shot, sending the pick flying straight past Weiss into the net. 

"Ok, that was your warm up shot," Weiss said. "I won't be going easy on you anymore."

Vaughn just laughed as he set up his next shot. He and Weiss had been shooting around for nearly an hour. Warm up time was long gone.

"Good to know, Weiss," he called out, sending the next puck straight between his friend's legs.

"I have no idea why I continue to subject myself to this humiliation," Weiss grumbled.

"Yeah, you are just a glutton for punishment."

"And you aren't?" Weiss shot back.

"What do you mean by that?" Vaughn demanded, as he skated towards the net.

Weiss grinned. "Falling for Jack Bristow's daughter is what I mean by that."

"Weiss, I haven't—"

"Don't even try to deny it, dude. I've known you how long? I've seen you fall hook, line and sinker before- and even that's got nothing on how you are behaving right now."

Vaughn brought a hand up and rubbed his chin. The day old stubble was rough under his fingers. "You've got idea what you are talking about."

Weiss laughed. "Fine, look me in the face and tell me that you don't have feelings for Sydney."

"I do not have feelings for Sydney."

"Ok. Now swear it on your dad."

Vaughn clamped his mouth shut. "That's not fair."

"Vaughn, I am simply trying to do the best for my friend. The sooner you get it out in the open, the sooner that you will be free." Weiss said calmly. "Keeping these emotions pent up will only cause prolonged psychological damage. And in the work that we—"

"Fine," Vaughn held up a hand. He would have done anything to stop Weiss's ramblings. "If I told you that maybe, just maybe. I felt something for Sydney, would you shut up?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes."

"Well then, yeah. There might be something there."

"I knew it!" Weiss exclaimed victoriously. "So when are you going to do something about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Make your move, show her your charm."

Vaughn shook his head. "I am not going to do anything."

"Why not?" Weiss sounded dumbfounded.

"Weiss, I think about what she's been through. SD-6, her mother, separating from her husband. She sees me as a friend. I don't want to complicate things any further by trying to take things further."

"Well," Weiss started slowly. "How do you know that it will complicate things? Who's to say that Sydney doesn't want the same thing?"

Vaughn's mind flashed back to that hug in park. He had convinced himself that it was nothing more than a friendly embrace, that he was being a fool for thinking that there was something more. But what if he were wrong?

"Maybe you should just talk to her?" Weiss suggested wisely.

Vaughn looked at him. "You think?"

Weiss nodded. "I also think that it's your turn to play goalie. It's time you got a taste of your own medicine."

* * *

Francie's eyes were sparkling. "Finally!" she cried out, jubilant. "What brought on this sudden declaration?" 

Sydney shrugged. "I've been feeling something for a while, but I just couldn't voice it." She paused. "But seeing Danny just now, it confirmed my feelings for wanting nothing to do with him. I realized that if there were one person that I wanted to share my life with, at this point in time, it would be Vaughn."

"This is great!" Francie clapped her hands together. "Finally you have gotten rid of that Danny baggage and can move on with Michael."

"Hang on," Sydney said. "I never said that I would be doing anything about this."

"And why not?" Francie demanded.

"It's…complicated," Sydney replied. "There's, uh, work…" she trailed off. '_And the tiny fact that my mother murdered his father_.'

"Don't you dare use work as an excuse for avoiding this," Francie said. "Remember what I said about second chances? Well, this is yours. Seize it while you can."

"_Carpe diem_," Sydney said wryly.

"Syd, I am serious." Francie said. "I want to see you happy, and I don't see you taking the steps to ensure that, then I will."

Sydney felt a jolt of alarm. "What do you mean?"

"If you don't tell Michael, I will."

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh, you know I would." Francie grinned. "There's only one thing for you to do to make sure that doesn't happen."

Sydney grumbled as she stood up from the couch. "You are damn lucky that you brought coffee ice cream," she said good-naturedly. "Otherwise I would be kicking your ass out to the curb."

* * *

Sydney had been psyching herself up to speak to Vaughn, but when she arrived at Operations she found her resolve faltering. She knew that she felt something for Vaughn, but what exactly was it? Were the feelings sincere, or were they a result of the hurt and betrayal she'd been subjected to? 

Whatever it was, she didn't get a chance to figure it out. As soon as she saw the look on Vaughn's face, she knew.

They had another lead.

* * *

**A/N: **Only four more chapters to go... 


	14. Why Wait Any Longer For The World To Beg

Thank you for your feedback.

**specialfrog: **I honestly have not really thought about a sequel for this fic, but then who is say that something won't hit me in the near fututre? So sequel, who knows? Not even me:)

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Lay Lady Lay' by Bob Dylan

**_

* * *

_**

_Why Wait Any Longer For The World To Begin_

_Sydney had been psyching herself up to speak to Vaughn, but when she arrived at Operations she found her resolve faltering. She knew that she felt something for Vaughn, but what exactly was it? Were the feelings sincere, or were they a result of the hurt and betrayal she'd been subjected to?_

_Whatever it was, she didn't get a chance to figure it out. As soon as she saw the look on Vaughn's face, she knew._

_They had another lead.

* * *

_

"Schtat Pharmaceuticals, a small Scandinavian consortium, has been established quite recently. We have reason to believe that it is a front company for Sloane and Derevko's activities. It's network is connected to a server farm in Marseilles and could possibly hold vital information in regards to their whereabouts, as well as any other facilities that they may be using.  
Agents Bristow and Vaughn will infiltrate, find the server that connects to Schtat, copy it and get out.  
Given the suspected occupations of many of the farm's clients, the facility will be heavily guarded and any force necessary will be used to keep unwanted visitors out.  
Be careful, get us what we need and get out."

* * *

"Boyscout to base," Vaughn whispered into his comms. "Ready to move." 

"All appears to be clear, Boyscout," Weiss's voice replied, from back in Los Angeles. Sydney and Vaughn were going in alone, the team monitoring them via satellite, to lessen any suspicion. "Standing by for transmission."

Vaughn nodded towards Sydney and the two of them silently made their way into the facility. Taking it step by step, they slowly made their way through the halls. To rush this would be a fatal mistake.

"Boyscout, Mountaineer. Control room is straight ahead. All is clear." Weiss's voice came through Sydney and Vaughn's ears. With a glance at one another, they hastened their steps slightly.

When they reached the door, Vaughn gestured and Sydney nodded, reaching for her tranq gun as he opened the door. One shot was all it took to take out the guard.

"Which one?" Sydney asked, as she holstered her gun.

"Forty seven," Vaughn replied, unshouldering the small pack off his back and reaching inside as Sydney sat down in front of the main computer, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

"Got it. Schtat Pharmaceuticals."

"Here you go," Vaughn handed over a small device that resembled a palm pilot. As usual, it was a creation of Marshall's', and would allow them to make a hard copy of the server as well as transmit a copy to the team back in Los Angeles. More copies, the more security.

"Mountaineer to base. Ready for transmission?"

"Ready, Mountaineer."

As the information was being copied, Sydney took a few seconds to scan the contents. It all appeared to be encrypted, which meant only one thing. Whoever used this server did not want to contents to be read or understood. It had to be Sloane and Derevko. It just had to be.

A few minutes later it was over and Sydney and Vaughn were making their way out of the facility.

Sydney could not help but get her hopes up. This had been a real victory. She just knew it.

* * *

Irina stared at Sloane, her expression thunderous. "They went to Marseilles?" Sloane nodded and Irina closed her eyes briefly. "Did they find the server?" 

"Yes."

"I told you that it was a bad idea to give them incentive to hunt us down," Irina hissed. "Are they still there?"

"A safe house. I'm still searching for the exact address."

"Well, when you do let me know. I'll have a team ready. We'll be taking them into custody tonight."

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn were to spend the night in a CIA safe house, until there was a plane ready to escort them home the following day. 

Given that there was not all that much to do, Sydney took the opportunity to take a closer look at the copy they'd gotten from the server, settling down on the couch with a laptop.

"I can't quite get what they've used," she muttered, more to herself than Vaughn, who had made it his prerogative to explore all the cupboards and drawers in the house. "There's no starting point, I've got nothing to work with."

"Syd, give yourself a break," Vaughn called out from the kitchen. "The guys in analysis will be right in top of this."

Sydney threw herself back into the couch, rubbing her eyes. "I can't help but think that we're close. This has got what we need, Vaughn, I know it."

"You know what else we need?"

"What?" Sydney asked, looking up as Vaughn entered the small living room, a triumphant grin on his face.

"This." He held up a bottle of tequila. "Now, who would think that I would have found something like this in a CIA safe house. I must find out who was here last and thank them."

Sydney let out a small laugh. "Vaughn, we can't. We're technically still on the job."

"Come on, Syd." Vaughn protested. "We completed our mission successfully and so I think that we should take the time to relax and celebrate, don't you?"

Sydney smiled. "Fine," she sighed. "But just one drink."

* * *

Sydney looked at the empty bottle in front of them and turned to Vaughn. "You are such a bad influence." 

"Me?" He placed his hands on his chest. "A bad influence? _Moi_?"

"_Oui, vous_," Sydney retorted.

"No, I am not."

"Oh yes you are," Sydney poked him. "You think that just because you are good looking that you can just get away with getting a girl drunk."

"So…I'm good looking, am I?"

"Like you didn't know," Sydney scoffed. "I can just imagine what you were like at high school- strutting around the halls, flashing around your licence to break any girls heart with just a smile."

"Wow," Vaughn let out a loud laugh. "That's a really great perception you've got of me there."

Sydney grinned. "You wanna know what I thought of you the first time that we met?"

Vaughn shook his head. "I don't think so."

"I thought that you were so uptight, a real stiff," Sydney trailed off with a laugh. She wasn't completely drunk, but she was relaxed enough not to give a damn about what she was saying. "Like stick up your bum uptight." She paused and then continued in a deep voice. "This situation is serious…there are some questions I need to ask you…"

"What about you, acting like a defiant child?" Vaughn protested, a grin on his face. "Getting you to co-operate was like trying to get blood out of a stone."

Sydney threw her head back, laughing. "Oh my god…I was, wasn't I?" She suddenly snorted and clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

Vaughn chuckled. "That was classy."

Sydney gave him a small shove. "Shut up."

"Hey," Vaughn shot her a wounded look. "Is that anyway to treat a friend?"

"You're right," Sydney sighed dramatically. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Vaughn glanced at the empty tequila bottle. "Do you reckon that we would be able to find another one in this place?"

Sydney's expression turned a little serious. "I couldn't have done it, you know."

"Done what?"

"Got through these past…wow, it's nearly been a year…I couldn't have done that without you."

"Sure you could have," Vaughn replied. "You're a strong person, Syd."

"But a strong person can only get so far by themselves," Sydney pointed out. "They can only stay strong if they have support. And I know that you will always be there…and I like that."

She looked directly into Vaughn's eyes and any hesitation that he might have been feeling dissolved and he leaned forward, pressing his lips into hers.

Immediately Sydney responded, but as the kiss grew more intense, she suddenly pulled back.

"Syd?"

"I'm sorry," she said, running a hand through her hair. "I shouldn't have…I'm sorry…"

"Sydney, don't." Vaughn said. "It was me, I shouldn't—"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," Sydney reassured him. "I'm just confused…"

"About what?"

"About what I feel." Sydney paused. "In regards to us…you. I just don't…I don't know…ugh, I have no idea how to say, I don't know what to say." She let out a large sigh. "You say something, please."

Vaughn shrugged. "What do you want me to say? We've only gotten closer as the months have passed, and I love that you are a part of my life. I don't know how you feel, but I was under the impression that there was…I don't know, a mutual attraction."

"There is."

"Then why this confusion?"

Sydney drew in a deep breath. "I'm just not sure…I don't know if I am attracted to you, or if I am attracted to the fact that I have never had to hide the real me from you." She looked at Vaughn. "I've never known somebody who knows everything about me. Every damn intimate detail."

Vaughn's foreheard was creased thoughtfully. "But isn't that what being with somebody is about? To be yourself in your rawest form, to have somebody who knows inside and out and who will never judge you about it."

"My mother killed your father, Vaughn. How can you not judge me?"

"You are not your mother, Sydney. We have already established that."

"But what about the fact that I am still married?"

"By paper only." Vaughn replied, rubbing the nape of his neck. "Sydney, if you don't want anything to transpire from this, just tell me. Stop with the excuses, because you seem to be clutching at straws here."

"Vaughn, I do want something, but what if what I want isn't…I think that what I am feeling…but…what if I thought—"

"Sydney," Vaughn cut her off with a small smile.

"What?"

"Maybe you should just stop thinking," he said, his voice low. Cupping her face in his hands, he leant forward, pausing as their faces neared. After a second, Sydney nodded and then closed the gap between them, pressing her lips into his.

As the slow kiss deepened, Vaughn wrapped his arms around Sydney, making he feel as if this were the only place that she was meant to be. Vaughn was right. She had to stop thinking. Stop analysing everything and just go with what she wanted.

Who knew how far things would have gone that night. Neither Sydney nor Vaughn got the chance to find out. The kiss abruptly ended when, with an extremely loud bang, the front door flew off its hinges, followed by a large groups of masked people entered the house.

"What…" Vaughn went to jump up but stopped when one of the masked thugs cocked his gun.

"Stay right where you are and nobody gets hurt…"

* * *

**A/N: **Only three more chapters to go... 


	15. Trapped In From All Sides

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Big Brat' by Phantom Planet

**_

* * *

_**

_Trapped In From All Sides_

"_Sydney, if you don't want anything to transpire from this, just tell me. Stop with the excuses, because you seem to be clutching at straws here."_

"_Vaughn, I do want something, but what if what I want isn't…I think that what I am feeling…but…what if I thought—"_

"_Sydney," Vaughn cut her off with a small smile._

"_What?"_

"_Maybe you should just stop thinking," he said, his voice low. Cupping her face in his hands, he leant forward, pausing as their faces neared. After a second, Sydney nodded and then closed the gap between them, pressing her lips into his._

_As the slow kiss deepened, Vaughn wrapped his arms around Sydney, making he feel as if this were the only place that she was meant to be. Vaughn was right. She had to stop thinking. Stop analysing everything and just go with what she wanted._

_Who knew how far things would have gone that night. Neither Sydney nor Vaughn got the chance to fin out. The kiss abruptly ended when, with an extremely loud bang, the front door flew off its hinges, followed by a large groups of masked people entered the house._

"_What…" Vaughn went to jump up but stopped when one of the masked thugs cocked his gun._

"_Stay right where you are and nobody gets hurt…"_

Sydney and Vaughn did as they were told. They had no choice but to. They were not armed, there was no way that they could defend themselves against the weapons that these people had.

"Now," the thug continued, "we heard that the two of you paid a visit to a server farm tonight. Where is the copy you made?"

Sydney and Vaughn glanced at each other. There was no harm in giving them their copy. The CIA had the one they'd transmitted on site.

"It's there," Sydney replied, pointing to the laptop on the coffee table, which had Marshall's' device attached. The thug grabbed it, and then motioned to the others, who moved forward, wrenching Sydney and Vaughn from the couch.

"Thank you," he said. "Now, you two will be coming with us. Do as you're told and we'll let you live. For now."

* * *

The phone on Will's desk was ringing when he got to work. Quickly, he dumped his bag and the pile of papers in his arms, and picked up the receiver. 

"Will Tippin."

"Hey Will, it's Marty."

"Oh hey." Will's reply sounded slightly confused. He was usually the one who contacted Marty, not the other way around. "What's going on?"

"You remember that background check you got me to run? On a Michael Vaughn?"

"Uh yeah." All of Will's common sense was telling him to end this conversation, but his curiosity prevailed. "Why?"

"There was something about it…it just wasn't like an average person's, you know? It was almost as if it had been doctored."

"How does a person doctor a background check?" Will asked.

"That's the thing. So I did some digging, called in a few favours," Marty paused. "Found out something interesting about your friend."

"What?"

"He works for the Government."

Relief washed over Will. "I already knew that. Some state department, bureau thing."

"Will, you have been grossly misinformed," Marty said. "He don't work for no boring bureau- he's deep in, man."

"Deep in? What do you mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure. There was no way that I could have got any concrete details. But you just know, this guy, he ain't your average Joe Blow. Whatever he does, he works in a very powerful place and has some very powerful friends."

"Powerful?"

"Yup," Marty replied. "Anyway, I gotta go. I just thought that you would have liked to know."

"Yeah, thanks. See ya." Will placed the phone back into the receiver, feeling slightly dumbfounded. Just who was this guy who had been playing such a large role in Sydney's life?

* * *

Sydney squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them, trying to adjust to the darkened cell. From the safe house, she and Vaughn had been cuffed, blindfolded and escorted to what she assumed to be a van and transported to the facility that they were in now. 

Upon being thrown into the cell, the blindfolds had been removed, but not the handcuffs and their windowless surroundings gave Sydney and Vaughn no clue as to their whereabouts.

"Sydney," Vaughn manoeuvred himself along the ground so that he was closer to Sydney. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She continued to blink, frustrated at the lack of light.

"Who—" Vaughn broke off into a cough. "Who do you think they were?"

"I don't know who they were, but I am willing to bet who they worked for."

"Derevko and Sloane," Vaughn said, his tone quiet.

"Yup. Why else would anybody care about us hacking into a seemingly innocent server…" she trailed off. "But how could they find out about it in the first place? Do you think they've got a mole?"

"Who knows, Syd."

She sighed. "Let's just hope that there is something viable on that server. Otherwise, we're on our own."

* * *

"Weiss," Dixon called out as soon as he saw him enter the Operations centre. Seeing the expression on Dixon's face, Weiss hurried across. 

"What's going on?"

"The safe house in Marseilles was compromised." Dixon explained. "Sydney and Vaughn have been captured."

"What? Who was it?"

"We're are not one hundred per cent certain, but all signs are pointing towards Sloane and Derevko."

"How could they find out the whereabouts of the safe house?"

"That's what we are trying to find out."

"What about our copy of the server? Is there anything on that?"

"Analysis are working on it now." Dixon replied. "Just wanted to warn you. We could be jumping on a plane at any second."

Weiss nodded, trying to swallow the lump of worry that had formed in his throat. "Ok, well, for the meantime, what can I do?"

* * *

Sydney's heart skipped a beat when she heard the jangling of keys from the other side of the door. Seconds later it opened and bright light coursed in, causing both Sydney and Vaughn to wince. After hours in darkness it was downright painful to be subjected to such light. 

Somebody walked in, and Sydney squinted, trying to determine his or her identity.

"Hello Sydney."

The voice chilled her to the bone. She could have been completely blind and she still would have known whom it belonged to.

"Well, why don't you say something? Maybe you should introduce me to your new friend."

Sydney's eyes started to adjust and she just stared into the cold, soulless eyes of Arvin Sloane, with her suppressed feelings of betrayal and rage resurfacing. Here, right in front of her, was the man who had lied to her, dragged her into a world of terrorism and deceit, and made the chance of ever having a seemingly normal life impossible.

"Hmmm," a smug smile crossed Sloane's face. "After everything that we have been through, I thought that you would have been a little more talkative."

Sydney felt sick. How dare he use the term 'we'. They were two entirely separate entities. The criminal and the woman who wanted to see him burn- both figuratively and literally.

"Well, since you are not going to be polite," Sloane turned to Vaughn. "Mr Vaughn, I assume."

If Vaughn was surprised that Sloane knew his identity, he did not let it show. A steely expression remained on his face. "What do you want?"

Sloane let out a cruel laugh. "I want people to stay out of my business. But you and Sydney couldn't do that, could you? You just had to pry."

Sydney eyes Sloane, drawing in a deep breath. "Where is she?" Her voice remained steady, but inside she was trembling.

Sloane blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Where is she?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know who you are referring to," Sloane replied lightly. "Perhaps you should give me a name."

"Don't give me that crap!" Sydney spat. "Where is she?"

"She's—" Sloane cut off as another figure stepped through the door.

"I am right here."

* * *

**A/N: **Two more chapters to go... 


	16. Can't Turn Back The Hands Of Time, Seems

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Hands of Time' by Groove Armada

**_

* * *

_**

_Can't Turn Back The Hands of Time, Seems To Me History Was Left Behind_

_Sydney's eyes started to adjust and she just stared into the cold, soulless eyes of Arvin Sloane, with her suppressed feelings of betrayal and rage resurfacing. Here, right in front of her, was the man who had lied to her, dragged her into a world of terrorism and deceit, and made the chance of ever having a seemingly normal life impossible._

"_Hmmm," a smug smile crossed Sloane's face. "After everything that we have been through, I thought that you would have been a little more talkative."_

_Sydney felt sick. How dare he use the term 'we'. They were two entirely separate entities. The criminal and the woman who wanted to see him burn- both figuratively and literally._

"_Well, since you are not going to be polite," Sloane turned to Vaughn. "Mr Vaughn, I assume."_

_If Vaughn was surprised that Sloane knew his identity, he did not let it show. A steely expression remained on his face. "What do you want?"_

_Sloane let out a cruel laugh. "I want people to stay out of my business. But you and Sydney couldn't do that, could you? You just had to pry."_

_Sydney eyes Sloane, drawing in a deep breath. "Where is she?" Her voice remained steady, but inside she was trembling._

_Sloane blinked. "Excuse me?"_

"_Where is she?"_

"_I'm afraid that I don't know who you are referring to," Sloane replied lightly. "Perhaps you should give me a name."_

"_Don't give me that crap!" Sydney spat. "Where is she?"_

"_She's—" Sloane cut off as another figure stepped through the door._

"_I am right here."

* * *

_

"Will!" Francie let out exasperatedly. "Would you please stop being such a drama queen and tell me that the hell is going on." Will looked at her and Francie gave him a pointed look. "Well?"

He'd shown up on her doorstep a few minutes ago, going on and on about how he had some massive news. But so far, all he had done was pace her living room, resembling some poor tortured soul and quite frankly, Francie wished that he would start spilling his guts or just go.

"Ok, ok," Will plonked himself down on Francie's couch. "It's got to do with Syd." He stopped, rubbing his chin and Francie suddenly got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Will, what have you done?"

"Um, weeks ago I might have got a contact of mine to run a background check on Michael."

"You did what?" Francie exploded. "Are you an idiot? Do you have any idea what Sydney would do to you if she found out?"

"She already knows," Will replied meekly.

Francie blinked. "So why are you not in a body cast?"

"Francie, can we get past my initial act of stupidity and get to the important stuff."

"What important stuff?" Francie's face suddenly fell. "Oh god, what did you find out?"

"At first nothing, he was clean," Will replied. "But then Marty said that there was something odd about it. That it had been doctored to cover up who he really was."

"Cover up?" Francie repeated slowly.

"Yes," Will nodded vehemently. "So he did a little digging around and you know what he found?"

"What?"

"He works for the Government," Will answered, his face dead serious. "And not for some bureau. He's deep in."

Francie stared at him for a few seconds before letting out a snort of laughter. "Deep in?" she sniggered. "What, like he's some government trained assassin. Come off it, Will." She had almost doubled over, she was laughing so hard.

"Francie—"

"Do you think I could speak to him about getting that parking ticket of mine eradicated? Would his 'governmental' position give him the power to do that?" She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks for this, Will. You've made my day."

"Francie, I am totally serious here." Something in his tone caused her laughter to die down slightly.

"You are?" she asked, still dubious.

"I am," he affirmed, reaching into his bag and pulling out a manila folder. "Here," he handed it to her. "That is everything that Marty found. Now, do you believe me when I say that there is something not right about Michael?"

Silently, Francie thumbed through the pages, her laughter completely ceased. Closing the folder, she looked up at Will.

"This is still pretty vague. There is nothing concrete."

"I know that."

Something suddenly occurred to Francie. "If Michael doesn't work at that arms control place, then how did he get her a job there? Oh god, what has he pulled her into?"

Will shrugged. "Fran, you know just about as much as me at this point."

Francie handed the folder back to him. "We have to tell her," she said quietly. "You do realize that, don't you?"

Will nodded, looking a little sickened at the thought. "Unfortunately, I do."

* * *

As Sydney stared into her mother's eyes, the only thought running through her mind was '_They're mine_'. It was completely unnerving. Sydney had spent months convincing herself that she was nothing like Irina Derevko, and when it came to the person inside that was the honest truth. But outside, their physical appearances, there was no way either of them could deny being mother and daughter. 

A slow smile formed on Irina's face. "Hello Sydney." She glanced at Vaughn and something- recognition, maybe- flickered in her eyes, but she did not address him.

"I was just telling the two of them how disappointed we are that they couldn't mind their own business," Sloane said, sounding as if he were speaking to a primary school class. "It's such a shame really,"he continued. "You just had to go to the server farm, didn't you? When you went after Rifque it was such a relief, wasn't it Irina?" He turned to her and she nodded. "You were so off track, but somehow you found yourself back on the path."

Sydney's ears pricked. "How do you know about Rifque?"

Irina looked at Sloane. "Should we tell them?"

"Why not," Sloane stared at Sydney, his eyes as cold and hard as ice. "I am sure that you are well acquainted with a certain photograph. It would have been what started you in this search in the first place."

'You released that picture?" Vaughn queried. "Of you and…her." He almost spat out that last word, unable to bring himself to utter Irina's name.

"Yes, and when the CIA uploaded it, it gave us an entryway to its computer system," Sloane said, his tone tinged with pride. "Granted, it was not an unlimited access, but it was enough for us to monitor your movements, to make sure that you were not getting too close."

"Well, that worked really well, didn't it?" Sydney couldn't help putting in, her words dripping with sarcasm. "The whole not wanting us to get close thing."

Irina's eyes narrowed slightly. "I would suggest a little more respect."

The seething anger that had been bubbling under Sydney's surface boiled over. "Or what? I'm grounded?"

Irina stared at her for a few seconds, but did not reply to the statement. Instead, she just turned to Sloane. "We should go. Return when they are more willing to listen."

Sloane nodded and the two of them exited the cell and locked the door once again. Washed in darkness, Sydney turned to the direction of Vaughn.

"Vaughn."

"I'm right here, Syd." She heard him shuffle across the ground, and then felt his body next to hers. "I'm right here."

And she was never more grateful for that.

* * *

"Weiss!" Dixon hurried towards his desk. "We've got them." 

Weiss stood abruptly. "Where?"

"The server revealed a facility of Sloane's in La Ciotat. It makes sense that they would take Syd and Vaughn there. There is a team in Francie, monitoring the facility as we speak. We'll be meeting with them in-country."

Weiss nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Wheels up in thirty minutes."

* * *

Time passed at an achingly slow rate and even though both of them were exhausted, neither Sydney nor Vaughn could sleep. 

"How long do you think we've been here?" Sydney asked, her head resting on Vaughn's shoulder.

"I don't know," he replied, wishing that he could wrap her in his arms. However, the handcuffs around his wrists were preventing him from doing that.

Sydney let out a sigh. "Everybody was right."

"Right about what?"

"That my obsession to find my mother would end badly." Sydney replied. "Look where we have ended up."

"Things aren't over yet, Syd." Vaughn said reassuringly. "We are going to get out of this."

"And how do you figure that out?"

"Because, given Sloane and Derevko's reaction, that server was a real weak spot. The CIA is going to find us and they will get us out of here."

"Right, ok then." Vaughn could hear the smile in Sydney's voice.

"And do you know what the first thing I'm going do is?"

"What?"

"I am going to take you to dinner in Paris."

Sydney let out a small laugh. "Paris?"

"Yeah, I've got to give you a good first impression."

"Vaughn, I hate to break it to you, but your first impression is well and truly gone."

"Damn," he muttered jokingly. "What was it you said? That I had a stick up my—"

"Oh god," Sydney cut him off. "I cannot believe I said that."

"Don't feel too bad. I also called you a defiant child."

"So what then? Do we call it even?"

Vaughn did not get a chance to reply. The moment was interrupted by the door opened, followed by Irina's slender form stepping into the cell.

In the second that it took for Sydney to straighten up, Irina was able to observe the scene before her. The two of them, Sydney and Bill Vaughn's son, were a lot more than just two agents in the field. To be honest, she had a little trouble comprehending that. Of all the people in the world, her daughter had chosen him.

"Sydney," she said quietly. "I thought that we could have a little chat. You too, Mr Vaughn."

A look of surprise crossed Vaughn's face at the sound of his name and Irina gave him a small smile.

"Yes, I do know who you are." Irina paused. "You look just like him."

Sydney could feel Vaughn stiffen beside her and so she moved slightly, pressing into his side. It was only think she could think to do to comfort him in the situation.

"I wish that you could have just left this alone," Irina continued. "It would have saved you both a lot of trouble."

Sydney didn't reply. She couldn't bring herself to voice any words.

Irina cocked her head to one side. "I could have prevented all this, of course. You were so small when you were born. It would have been so easy…" she trailed off as the mobile in her pocket started to ring. Flipping it open, she brought it to her ear. "Hello…they're what?" She frowned. "West exit. I'll meet you there. Don't worry. I'll take care of them." Irina flipped the phone shut and turned to Sydney and Vaughn with narrowed eyes. "What did you do?" she hissed.

Sydney felt a surge of hope. The CIA- they must have arrived. Nothing less would have resulted in a reaction like that from Irina.

With a quick glance at Vaughn, Sydney eyeballed her mother, a taunting smile forming on her lips. "Well, I guess your access to the CIA's computer system failed to pick up the copy of the server we transmitted on site. Now, is that what we would call getting too close?"

Irina glowered as she reached around her back and pulled out a pistol. She aimed, moving from Sydney to Vaughn. "Who first? Tell me, Mr Vaughn. Would you like to watch my daughter die, or shall she watch you perish?"

Sydney looked at Irina with contempt. "Why the hesitation, _mum_?" she asked, her final word dripping with antipathy. "Quit with the games and just pull the trigger."

Irina shrugged. "As you wish," she said as she cocked the gun.

* * *

**A/N: **One more chapter to go... 


	17. Just Turn Around And You Will See, I Wil

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Have A Little Faith in Me'.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Just Turn Around And You Will See, I Will Catch Your Fall**_

_Irina glowered as she reached around her back and pulled out a pistol. She aimed, moving from Sydney to Vaughn. "Who first? Tell me, Mr Vaughn. Would you like to watch my daughter die, or shall she watch you perish?"_

_Sydney looked at Irina with contempt. "Why the hesitation, mum?" She asked, her final word dripping with antipathy. "Quit with the games and just pull the trigger."_

_Irina shrugged. "As you wish," she said as she cocked the gun_.

Sydney's breath caught in her throat as she watched Irina squeeze the trigger, almost as if she were moving in slow motion. This was it. There was no getting out of this.

However, before Irina had the chance to fire the gun at Sydney, somebody came bursting through the door, tackling her to the ground and sending the direction of the shot into the wall.

They tossed the gun away, before pulling Irina's hands behind her back and pressing their knee into her back to keep her down.

"You guys ok?"

At that point Sydney and Vaughn both realised that it was Weiss.

"Uh, yeah." Vaughn replied, appearing a little dazed. A second later, Dixon entered the cell, his gun cocked. Spotting Weiss and Irina he moved fast, pulling out some restraints and placing them around her wrists.

He then turned to Sydney and Vaughn as Weiss started to go through Irina's pockets. "They've got Sloane, Sydney," he said. "We got him."

Sydney closed her eyes briefly. She would never be able to explain the emotions that coursed through her at that point. They had Sloane. They had her mother. She and Vaughn were safe.

"Here." Weiss held up a set of keys and tossed them to Dixon. After a few failed attempts, he found the key to the handcuffs and Sydney and Vaughn were finally able to move freely.

"Retriever to team," Weiss was speaking into his comms. "We've got Derevko in a cell at the west end of the basement. She is secured. Requesting back up to escort her out of the building." He turned to Sydney and Vaughn. "You go. We've got the medic outside. They're going to want to look over you."

Sydney shook her head. "I want to wait. Make sure that we get her out of here." She looked at Vaughn and he nodded, placing a protective arm around her.

Weiss and Dixon exchanged a glance after observing that action, but both of them chose not to say anything. There was a time and place to bring up _that _conversation.

The extra agents arrived a few minutes later and the group started to make their way out of the facility. Weiss led the way, then there was Irina flanked by two agents, with Dixon, Sydney and Vaughn bringing up the rear. The only sound was Weiss or Dixon's occasional mutterings into their comms.

When they stepped outside, Sydney stopped short, taking a deep breath of fresh air. There had been a point when she believed that she would never have a chance to do that again.

Irina was quickly surrounded and escorted to a blacked out van. Through the flurry of activity Sydney spotted a familiar figure moving somewhat hesitantly towards them.

"Uh, I'll just head over to the medics," Vaughn said diplomatically. "I'll see you over there?" Sydney nodded and so he headed off, just as Jack came to a stop.

"Hi dad," Sydney said quietly.

"Are…are you ok?" Jack asked, clearing his throat.

"Yeah," Sydney replied. "Weiss got there just in time."

A flicker of anger crossed Jack's face. "Did you…did you talk to her?"

Sydney shook her head. "It was more of her and Sloane doing the talking. She recognized Vaughn…she told him that he looked like his father. I just can't believe…" her face crumpled slightly. "That was my mother."

"You're not like her, Sydney." Jack said quietly. "You are nothing like her."

'That doesn't change the fact that she is my flesh and blood," Sydney paused. "I thought that catching her would be it. But it's not, is it?"

Jack paused before giving a short nod. "But you, uh, you don't have to do it alone."

"I know," Sydney replied. "Thank you."

* * *

Sydney had never felt more relieved or grateful to have her feet back on Los Angeles soil. 

"L.A, hey?" Vaughn said quietly and Sydney knew that he was thinking the same as her.

"Yeah."

"You heading off?"

Sydney nodded. "Straight home to get cleaned up. I need to feel human again." she hesitated, chewing her bottom lip a little. "Maybe you should come over later?" she suggested. "We can order in, crash with a movie…"

Vaughn's face broke into the smile that she loved so much. "Sounds great. How long do you need to feel human again? A couple of hours?"

Sydney smiled. "Should be plenty."

* * *

Sydney flung open her front door. There had been an urgent message from Francie on the machine when she got home. However, when Sydney called her Francie had refused to say anything over the phone, insisting that both she and Will come over and speak to her personally. 

"Hey guys," Sydney greeted them with a smile. However, they did not return it, heading over to the couch, their faces so serious that Sydney had to laugh. "What on Earth is going on?"

"We need to talk to you…"Francie said. "About Michael."

Sydney frowned as she sat down. "What about him?"

"It has to do with the background check." Will replied.'

Sydney's anger rose in an instant. "Will, we've been through this. The check showed nothing." She could not believe that he was bringing this up again, and that he had dragged Francie in.

"Well," Will glanced at Francie and she nodded. "The thing is, the check was clean but there are some…things you need you know."

Sydney just stared at him. "Could you be any more cryptic?"

Will let out a long sigh. "The background check had been altered, Syd. Marty realised that and did some looking around- on his own accord," he added very quickly. "I did not ask him to do it. Anyway, it turns out Michael…he's not who you think he is."

Sydney's mind went into overdrive. Surely not… "Then who is he?" she asked carefully.

"We're not sure," Will replied. "But we do know that his job, it's government. And powerful enough to change his records."

Sydney's ears started to ring…oh no, oh no, oh no. She wasn't ready for this, was she?

Will misunderstood her distraught expression. "If you don't believe me, I can show you—"

Sydney held up a hand. "I don't need to see anything." She looked between her friends. "The truth is, I already knew this." She paused, taking a deep breath. Here goes."Vaughn, he works for the CIA."

Had it been any other situation, the stunned expressions on Will and Francie's faces would have cracked her up. She wasn't sure that shocked them more- the knowledge of Vaughn's true job, or the fact that she was aware of it.

"And," she continued. "So do I."

They continued to stare at her, almost as if she were a stranger, until Will broke the silence.

"You what?" He shook his head. "I don't understand. You…you worked for a bank. How can you go from a banker to CIA?"

"I never worked for bank."

Will sank back into the cushions. "Maybe you should start from the beginning."

Sydney gave a short nod. "Ok, but I'll try and keep this simple. I promise you, I will tell you absolutely everything one day, but for now…my bank job was just a cover. I was really an agent for what I believed was a black ops division of the CIA, called SD-6. I was ordered not to disclose the true nature of my job. If I had done that…well, you don't even want to think about the consequences. Anyway, around eight months ago, SD-6 was exposed. It was not a part of the CIA; it was, essentially, a terrorist group. The majority of agents there had been lied to, tricked." She paused, taking in a deep breath. "We were all taken into custody by the real CIA and questioned. That is how I met Vaughn. He was the agent processing me."

Francie was looking at her in an almost incomprehensible silence. Sydney felt sick.

Will leaned forward, with his 'reporter' face on. "What about the coffee gig? What was that?"

"That was what it seemed. I decided after SD-6 I wanted out of the spy trade. But after six months…it was like it was calling me back." Sydney said. She made the executive decision to leave the story about her parent's involvement to another day.

"So that was when Michael supposedly got you a job?" Will pressed. Sydney nodded, glancing at Francie. She still hadn't said anything.

"I am so sorry. I wanted so much to tell you. But I couldn't when I was at SD-6 and then after…after I told Danny—"

"Danny knows?" Will cut in.

"Yeah…" she trailed off. "And that's why he left." She brought a hand up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "We were going through a rough patch and I thought that if I told the truth, that if I explained…but he wouldn't have a bar of it. He told me that he couldn't trust me and walked out."

"What a jerk," Francie suddenly let out and Sydney felt relief wash over her at the sound of her friend's protective tone. "So that's why you never told us the full story behind the split, because you were afraid that we would react in the same way?"

Sydney nodded, chewing her bottom lip. "The truth of the matter is, I'd been lying to you and I was so scared that I was going to lose you as well as Danny."

"Sydney, you are a dill," Francie admonished lightly as she got up and sat down next to her. "Yes, you lied. But you had a legitimate reason. We're not going to turn on you because of that."

"Yeah," Will chimed in. "We love ya, Syd. It's as simple as that."

Sydney blinked furiously, trying to fight back the tears that were prickling the backs of her eyes. "Oh, you don't know how good this feels," she said, drawing in a shaky breath. "To be talking to you about all this stuff." She let out a small laugh. "I've been dumping everything on Vaughn. He was the only one who knew- everything."

Francie smiled as she wrapped an arm around Sydney's shoulders. "So I guess that explains the out of nowhere friendship?"

"I'm sorry I doubted him, Syd," Will spoke up quietly.

"Don't worry about it," Sydney replied. "Your suspicions were founded. Vaughn was hiding something from you- the truth about me."

Francie sighed. "He is such a great guy, you know. It's about time that—"

"He's coming over for dinner tonight," Sydney cut off, for the pure intention of seeing Francie's reaction.

Her jaw dropped slightly. "What?" she narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing Sydney's face. "You're blushing! What has happened since I saw you last?"

Sydney laughed lightly as she relaxed into her seat. Will and Francie knew, and things were still the same.

* * *

"You know, I have never seen you this giddy," Vaughn commented as he followed Sydney into the kitchen later that night, wine glasses in hand. 

Sydney let out a laugh as she dumped the empty Chinese food cartons into the bin. "Giddy, hey?"

"School girl giddy," Vaughn replied, placing the glasses on the bench and taking the bottle of wine that Sydney offered him.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sydney quipped, a beaming smile on her face.

Vaughn glanced at the wine. "Perhaps you should forgo another glass. How many have you had?"

"Vaughn!" Sydney gave him a small push. "It's got nothing to do with wine."

"You just keep telling yourself that," he shot back cheekily.

"I'm not sure if I like this side of you, Vaughn."

"Oh yeah?" he smiled. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Need I remind you of what I am capable of? One well placed kick—"

"Sydney." Vaughn stepped towards her. "Shut up."

"Make me," she grinned.

"Ok," Vaughn murmured, cupping her face in his hands and pressing their lips together.

"Well," Sydney said when they broke apart. "You can shut me up whenever you want."

Vaughn chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Yup," she picked up one of the wine glasses and took a mouthful. "Now, how about you go pick us a movie. I just want to go grab a jumper."

"Ok then," Vaughn headed out to the lounge as Sydney went to her bedroom. He was perusing her movie titles when he realized thatshe had been taking an extremely long time to grab a jumper.

Making his way to her bedroom door he tapped lightly. "Syd?" Hesitantly, he poked his head in and got a slight shock when he saw her sitting in the edge of her bed, sobbing. "Sydney." He was by her side in a flash. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she managed to choke out. "I don't know." She drew in a deep breath, trying to control the tears. "They just came out of nowhere."

Vaughn could only smile sympathetically as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her tight. "The last months have been pretty intense, hey?"

Sydney nodded, bringing up a hand to wipe her eyes. "I feel so stupid. Five minutes ago I was on this total high. Will and Francie know the truth, you were here…"

"But?" Vaughn probed gently.

"I just saw my mother for the first time since I was six years old and she held a gun at me, with every intention of killing me. The insanity of these past months, it's nowhere near over. It's only just beginning. I don't know how to deal."

"You don't have to do this alone, Syd." Vaughn said, unknowingly echoing Jack's words and pulling his arm tighter around her. "You've got your friends, from both home and work. I have the feeling that your dad will be playing a bigger role in your life. And," he leaned in, "you've got me…and I've got you."

Sydney let out a snort of laughter. "That is so cheesy."

"Hey, was that a laugh?"

"It might have been," Sydney sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe," Vaughn said gently as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "we should forgo the movie tonight. You- we've been through a bit. Perhaps we should call it a night and do this another time?"

Sydney had to admit that her pillow was looking extremely enticing. She felt like climbing under the covers and sleeping for a day. However…

"Could you stay?" Sydney asked quietly. "I just…I just want you here."

"Of course," Vaughn said, pressing his lips onto the top of her head.

* * *

When Vaughn opened his eyes the next morning he saw that Sydney was already awake, staring up at the roof, her expression contemplative. 

"Morning," he mumbled.

Sydney looked over. "Hey," she said, a small smile crossing her face.

"So," Vaughn propped himself up on his elbows. "Why so serious at this hour of the morning?"

"I've made a decision," Sydney replied. "I'm going to see my mother today."

Vaughn couldn't keep the surprise off his face. "You are?"

She nodded. "You saw me last night. I have to do this."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No. I can't expect you to have to face her." Vaughn started to protest, so Sydney continued quickly. "And besides, this is something I need to do myself. Just as long as you're there to catch me when I fall apart afterwards."

Vaughn just grinned. "I was already planning on it."

* * *

Sydney did her best to steady her shaking breaths. She had to be calm. Cool as ice. There was not a chance that she was going to let any weakness show. 

The guard walking ahead of her stopped and gestured ahead. For a second Sydney froze. Did she really believe that she was up for this? Just turn around now and this will all be over.

'_No, it won't_.' A voice in her head said, and so with one final deep breath, Sydney approached the glass wall of the cell.

Irina was seated on the metal bench that was to serve as her bed. Catching sight of Sydney, she took a few moments before rising and walking towards the glass, her expression blank. For what felt like an eternity, not a word was spoken between mother and daughter.

"Perhaps," Irina said lightly, a ghost of a smile crossing her face, "we should start with hello?"

Sydney frowned, not able to keep the disgust off her face. Small chat? Surely Irina did not expect that. "Why?" she asked quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Why?" Sydney demanded, her voice gaining confidence. "Why did you do it? How could you do that? To dad…to me?"

Irina's expression shut off and she remained stoically silent.

Anger boiled up inside Sydney. "One question? You can't even answer one question? You are capable of betrayal and murder, but you're not capable of answering one simple question?"

Irina simply turned and headed back to the bench, sitting herself down. She would not even look in Sydney's direction.

Sydney stared at her. "You are…" she said steadily and then stopped. She wasn't going to get sucked into her mother's little game. "I will be back," she finshed quietly, before walking away. Hastening her steps, she made sure that she had put enough distance between Irina and herself before she allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

As she expected Vaughn was waiting for Sydney. She accepted his arms gratefully and stayed there until her sobs finally ebbed. 

"What happened?" Vaughn asked tenderly.

"Nothing," Sydney replied. "Which is what I should have expected…I just thought that she would have had the decency…" she shook her head. "Decent. What was I thinking? It would be one of the last words you'd use to describe her.

Vaughn ran a hand through her hair. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said firmly. "And this was only my first attempt. I will get my answer. One day."

Vaughn did not doubt that for a second. Sydney was one of the most determined people he had ever met. "I guess that means you're staying with the CIA?"

Sydney nodded. "Not just because of her. This job, when I'm working for the right side, it's me. It was I was born to do."

With a smile, Vaughn pressed his lips onto the top of her head. "We're lucky to have you."

"Hey," Sydney said as the two of them started to walk off. "I just realised something."

"What?"

"We forgot Paris," she said with a smile. "I'm still waiting for that dinner."

Vaughn let out a chuckle. "I guess we kinda got distracted. But," he added, "I promise. One day, Syd."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Good," Vaughn said. "Because I don't plan on breaking any promise that I make to you."

Sydney looked up at him. "You promise?" she asked, somewhat cheekily.

"I promise," he nodded, wrapping his arm around her.

Sydney let out a small laugh as she nestled into his side. She didn't doubt his words for a second.

It would seem, that her life, was starting to pick itself up.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **Once again I want to thank everybody who showed me their support with this fic. To those who read it and especially to those who took the time to review and let me know what they thought. There is nothing more precious to a writer than getting feedback on their stories, and to those who did that, I am truly grateful.  
Again, I had a fantastic time writing this fic. When I first started writing I was a little worried that I would not be able to sustain the storyline, but here we are, at the end. And again, I thank those who stuck with me all the way.  
A few of you have raised questions about a sequel, and to be honest I had not planned on doing one for this story. I liked the way that ended. However, that is not to say that it won't happen. You never know, one day a spark of inspiration will hit, and I'll have another fic on my hands.  
So again (how repetitive am I?) thank you, thank you, thank you. 


End file.
